Frozen: Warmth of Love
by Zack1187
Summary: Many have shown up for the coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. From Dukes, to Princes and noblemen and women. Old friends seek to reconnect with those they were forced to leave long ago. Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna were not alone in their childhood, there was a boy who always played with them. Until the accident when gates were shut, and the boy had to leave. Elsa X Oc
1. Chapter 1: Reconnection

**Hey guys, Zack1187 here, bringing you a frozen story. Ive been captivated by the movie, so i had to get this out there, for my favorite character in it, Elsa the Queen of Snow. Ive also been hard at work at Hollywood Hearts, a story im cowriting with a friend of mine. We are making the musical they preform at the school, Frozen. So if you like Frozen, this isnt the only thing I'm working with Frozen on the site. If that makes sense. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and Yes it is OCXElsa. Anyway, i present to you, Frozen. Warmth of Love. Also send in recommendations for the final chapters of the story.**

**Edit: Be sure to send in characters for my SYOC sequel to this story.**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or the original plot the story is based around. I only own my Ocs. And some plot aspects, such as changes from the original movie.**

"Aren't you excited?" Zack asks his angry looking friend Toni. Zack is wearing fancy dark blue noble clothes. Toni is wearing fancy dark red noble clothes.

"Why the Fuck did I have to come? Why didn't you take May?" Toni asks as she follows Zack off of a boat.

"You need to get out more." Zack answers simply. "And I still can believe you aren't wearing a dress." Zack says, Toni glares at him.

"I don't do dresses. They're too girly." Toni answers.

"But you are a girl Toni." Zack says as he navigates through a crowd of people, all coming to see the queens coronation. But Zack had another reason, reconnection, with some of his oldest friends. Anna and Elsa.

"Gee, I had not a fucking clue. I just hate dresses okay?" Toni responds, Zack shrugs.

"Toni. Please be on your best behavior, we're going to a coronation of royalty. Don't embarrass me." Zack says to her, she glares at him.

"You act like I'm a child. Or untrustworthy..." Toni says, Zack looks at her and raises and eyebrow. She sighs. "Forget about that already! It was an accident." Zack shrugs as the gates open. And an old friend rushes past him, too preoccupied by singing to notice him, typical Anna. He considered following her, but then looked up and saw Elsa looking down on them from the balcony. A smile came across his face.

"Elsa..." Zack says, Toni looks at him, and smirks.

"Someone's got a crush on the queen eh?" Toni mocks. Zack doesn't respond, only stares up at his old friend. He thinks for a moment that as she's looking down, she recognises him, but then he realises how unlikely that is. Everyone enters the castle and files into the church for the coronation. Zack sits in the front row, next to Toni. A frantic looking Anna enters the room, and breathes a sigh of relief that she's not late.

She stands to the side in front of Zack's row, she recognises him almost immediately, she can only wave, because Queen Elsa has started down the aisle, when she reaches the front of the room she reaches for the Royal Scepter, and sphere. When she stops, takes her gloves off and then she proceeds to actually take them. She has a worried look on her face, and Zack notices frost appearing on the sphere and scepter. He frowns. She still doesn't have complete control over her powers. He could tell the way she hastily puts the gloves back on. Then she walks out first, Anna stays back, until Zack gets up.

"Hi... uh, you are Zack right? If you're not, then you look exactly like him, or would look, gorgeous, wait, what?" Anna gets a confused look on her face, and Zack wraps his arm around her.

"Oh, still the same rambling Anna I remember." Zack says happily, as they walk out, Toni following behind. They enter the ball room.

"Oh, I think I gotta be up there... Come up when the dance starts. You can surprise Elsa." Anna says before rushing off, Zack nods, and Toni stares after Anna.

"Someone's got a crush on the princess huh?" Zack mocks her, Toni turns to glare at him.

"I do not." She says rather unconvincingly, Zakc just smiles fondly. As Elsa comes out to look upon the crowd. Anna is then placed beside her. Zack decides to go up now. Toni follows close behind him. He arrives alongside this short man, who is introduced as The Duke of WeaselTown, much to his discomfort, he corrects the servant, and Elsa tells him to dance with her sister, which he does, only then when Anna is dragged off does Zack step forward and bow to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa. It's me, Zack." Zack introduces himself, Elsa's eyes widen.

"Zack... It's wonderful to see you again." Elsa says, regaining her regal nature, Zack sighs.

"Toni, could you give us a minute?" Zack asks, Toni nods then leaves to find some food. Zack looks at Elsa. "I remember you know." Zack says.

"What? What do you mean?" She has a panicked look in her eyes.

"About... Well, the snow, and ice..." Zack whispers, Elsa sighs. "You don't have to worry. I would never reveal your secret." Zack says.

"Zack... Thank you." Elsa says, and gives Zack a small smile. Zack smiles back at her, and holds out his hand.

"So, a dance... Please?" Zack says, Elsa shakes her head.

"I don't really dance..." Elsa responds, Zack shakes his head.

"Neither do I. Come on!" Zack exclaims as he grabs Elsa's hand, and her glove slips off. She gets a panicked look in her eyes once again.

"Zack, give me my glove!" Elsa says, Zack nods and returns her glove, she hastily puts it back on. "I'm sorry, but I think you should go now..." Elsa says, Zack frowns.

"Elsa... You can't keep freezing people out. People love and care about you. Please don't push me away." Zack says, Elsa looks at the ground, Anna returns and grabs her pained foot.

"Ow. What's going on here?" Anna asks, Elsa looks at her.

"Nothing at all Anna." Elsa explains. Anna looks at Zack for an explanation. He just shakes his head, and walks away. Elsa stares after him and frowns.

"What's wrong? Did you two have a fight or what? He was really excited to see you..." Anna explains, Elsa sighs with regret.

"Its fine Anna. Don't worry about it." Elsa says.

"But, I was hoping you two would be like you were... When we were little, he would always play with us, and you and him used to do everything together..." Anna says, Elsa sighs.

"Anna, please... I know what happened... It doesn't matter anyway, the gates are going to be closed again soon. He couldn't stay..." Elsa explains, Anna gets a sad look in her eyes.

"Well, why not?" She reaches out to her sister, who turns away.

"He just can't." Elsa says, Anna frowns, and feels her eyes starting to tear up.

"Excuse me..." Anna says, before she walks away, Elsa looks at her as she recalls Zack's words. Meanwhile said person was trying to find his friend.

"Toni, where the hell did you go?" Zack asks, more to himself then anything. He sees a slender body in dark red noble clothes. He approaches her, and taps her on the shoulder. Toni turns around, and laughs.

"Hi, Zack..." Toni says, Zack looks at her confused.

"Hi... What we're you doing?" Zack asks, Toni just smiles.

"Nothing. Eating." Toni answers, Zack just shakes his head and decided to forget about it.

"Anyway... We're leaving. Come on." Zack says, grabbing Toni's arm and dragging her away.

"Why? I thought you were talking to you friends..." Toni asks, Zack doesn't answer, and he doesn't stop. Until he sees Anna walking arm in arm with a content look on her face, with a man. Anna sees Zack and immediately runs and hugs him.

"Anna?" Zack asks, Anna looks up at him.

"I'm sorry about Elsa. I know she's happy to see you, but... I don't know... She just shuts everyone out I guess." Anna says, with a bit of anger, Zack smiles at her, and pats her head like he used to when they were kids.

"Its fine Anna. Who's this?" Zack asks, and Anna immediately returns to the man.

"This is Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. Were engaged!" She exclaims happily. Zack blinks for a few seconds confused. Toni frowns.

"Um... Cool, but didn't you just meet?" Zack asks, Anna nods. "When's the wedding?" Zack asks. He wanted to support his friend.

"We haven't worked everything out yet... We still need a few days to plan the ceremony... Could you actually come with us, were going to ask for Elsa's blessing, cause you know she is the Queen... Anyway, since she loves you, you could come with us? I mean if you support us, she should too!" Anna says, Zack blinks a few times to comprehend everything she just said then nods.

"Sure. It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye..." Zack says then follows Anna, and Hans back to the castle. When they arrive everything starts to go bad.

"Elsa! I mean, Queen Elsa, I would like to present to you, Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles. And we would like your blessing, of our marriage!" Anna says happily alongside Hans. Elsa blinks for a moment then speaks.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused... What?" Elsa asks.

"Were engaged!" Anna squeals happily, Elsa looks at her concerned.

"Anna, could I talk to you?" She looks at Hans, Zack, and Toni. "Alone?"

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna says, holding Hans arm. Elsa retains her regal manner.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa answers. Anna looks at her saddened.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna defends, Elsa doesn't lose a bit of her poise.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asks, Anna looks at her offended.

"More then you, all you know is how to shut people out!" Anna says, Elsa looks at her shocked, and looks to Zack, before frowning.

"You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Elsa says while beginning to walk away.

"Your majesty, if I may attempt to ease your-" Hans starts but is cut off by Elsa.

"No. You may not, and I'd appreciate it if you left." Elsa looks at a guard. "The party's over, shut the gates." The guard goes off to do her bidding, Anna grabs Elsa's hand, pulling her glove off like Zack did, but she doesn't give it back. "Give me my glove!" Elsa says in a panic.

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this!" Anna says, Elsa looks at her, heartbroken at what she knows she must do, to protect Anna.

"Then leave..." Elsa turns and walks away. Anna looks at her, almost in tears, and angry.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna asks, Elsa doesn't stop walking as everyone in the room focuses on them.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa says, almost to the door.

"Anna, stop." Zack says grabbing her shoulder, Anna shrugs him off.

"No. Why did you shut us out, why do you shut the world out, what are you so afraid of?" Anna asks, Elsa feels the anger inside her rise. And she turns around, accidentally creating a barrier of ice spikes.

"I said enough!" Elsa shouts. Zack frowns and rushes around the spikes. He recognized the look in her eyes. She was about to run. He had to get to her before then. She sees him coming and panics, she runs out the door. Zack is right after her.

"Elsa!" He sees her in the courtyard, The Duke, and his goons are right behind Zack, but aren't fast enough and fall when Elsa accidentally freezes the stairs, she runs again, and Zack chases after her, he grabs her arm.

"Zack, let me go... Please." Elsa begs. Zack shakes his head.

"No Elsa. I'm not letting you go, I just got you back..." Zack says, Elsa turns to look at him. She knows he won't let go of her, so she sighs. She missed him too much, so she made a last second decision.

"Then come with me. And, we can be like we used too." Elsa says, Zack thinks for a moment, then looms back, Anna and Hans were approaching. Then he looks back to Elsa, and nods. Zack lets Elsa lead them across the fjord as it freezes underneath her, Zack had gotten used to running on ice from his childhood when he would chase Elsa across ponds.

They don't look back, the two just keep running, off of the fjords and up the mountains. When Elsa stops she takes a breath, Zack looks at her, and smiles, she returns his smile. Then lets go of his hand and steps forward. She begins to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the queen." Her voice is timid, Zack just stands back watching her, and listening to her melodious voice.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know." She grabs her glove and throws it off, as she begins to form snow, and ice from her fingers. Zack follows her as she slowly walks forward.

"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care. What they're going to say. Let the storm rage on,. The cold never bothered me anyway." She un-clips her cape as she begins to walk at a faster pace, Zack follows, and he notices she happened to make a snowman.

"It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all." She begins to run as she forms the beginning of a staircase out of snow.

"It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free." She steps on the snow staircase and it turns to ice underneath her, Zack is intrigued by what she plans to do.

"Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry." She runs while forming the staircase underneath her, Zack follows her up, amazed she can do such a thing with her powers.

"Here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on." She stomps the ground and a giant snowflake forms underneath her, as Zack reaches her position he arrives just in time to have the snowflake raising off the ground and forming something big. An ice palace perhaps, Zack thinks. As walls form around the two of them, Elsa is dancing near the center, Zack just watches her.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back,The past is in the past." She grabs her crown and throws it across the palace, Zack watches as she lets her hair down, and makes a new ice dress with her powers. She begins to strut forward, Zack just stands there, captivated by her beauty.

"Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it perfect girl is gone." She reaches the balcony and the sun shines on her.

"Here I stand. In the light of day. Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway." She turns and with a wave of her hand shuts the balcony door, Zack just stands there staring at her dumbly. She smiles at him.

"Whoa... What was that Elsa?" Zack asks. She walks toward him, and looks down at her hands.

"I don't know, I guess I just had to get it all out there, and Let go of my old life, all my life... I've been trapped in my room, forced by my parents to hide my powers, and never see what I was really capable of. What do you think?" Elsa asks, Zack looks her up and down.

"Beautiful, and so is the palace, it is a palace isn't it?" Zack asks, Elsa smiles at him.

"Yes. And thank you for the compliment. I'm so happy you decided to come with me. I was afraid of being all alone, but now that you're here, everything will be fine." Elsa says, smiling at Zack.

"I like the dress by the way, it suits you better." Zack says. Elsa looks down and smiles.

"Thank you, would you like me to make you a new set of clothes too? We could be the rulers of our lives, no more hiding, and no more running." Elsa says, standing right in front of Zack.

"Sure. That would be cool..." Zack says, chuckling, Elsa raises her eyebrow at him.

"Really? Did you mean to do that?" Elsa asks, Zack shakes his head.

"Accidental. Now, make me some sweet ice clothes!" Zack says excited. Elsa smiles and waves her hands, ice, and snow magic swirl around Zack, replacing his current clothes with an icey version of them, light blue, and snowflakes on them, shining like Elsa's dress, Zack looks down at them and smiles.

"How's that?" Elsa asks, Zack smiles and hugs her.

"Perfect, now... I have a big question..." Zack says, Elsa raises her eyebrow.

"Ask away." Elsa says, Zack smiles at her.

"Can I kiss you? I want to start something with you, remember when we were kids. We were to be married when we were of age. But then... The incident happened." Zack says, Elsa nods sadly at the memory. "So, can I kiss you?" Zack asks, he looks at her worried, she just smiles and pulls him close, and kisses him. When she pulls away, she smiles at him.

"How was that?" Elsa asks, Zack smiles at her.

"Everything I've ever dreamed of... Elsa, I'm so glad we're together again, but what about Anna. You know she'll try and find us." Zack says. Elsa frowns.

"I know. I'll just tell her to go back to Arendelle. She deserves to be happy. With the gates open, and without me to hurt her." Elsa says, Zack gets a disheartened look in his eyes.

"Elsa, you won't hurt her. You would never do that. I know you, regardless of the past. You were a kid then, you have a better grasp of your powers now. You didn't hurt me, and I've been with you this whole time we've been here. That's got to mean something." Zack explains, Elsa thinks his words over, then kisses him again, smiling.

"You always made me feel better Zack. Even when we were kids, and it was something stupid." Elsa says.

"Elsa, I had the time of my life with you back then, I loved taking care of you, and I'll always be here for you. I'm never leaving you again." Zack says, smiling at her, Elsa nods and leans her head on his chest.

"I'm sleepy... Will you carry me to bed please?" Elsa asks, in a sweet voice, Zack smiles and sweeps her up bridal style.

"Sure, but where is it?" Zack asks, Elsa blushes, she forgot that only she knew what she made all these rooms for.

"On this floor, through that door and down the hall." Elsa points to the door to her left. Zack walks through the door she points to, and down the hall, until he reaches the room, with an extravagant ice themed bed, with a large snowflake held up by pillars of small, interconnected snowflakes, and icey curtains draped from it.

"Damn Elsa. You sure make some cool stuff." Zack says, and he looks down at Elsa who just nods sleepily, Zack smiles at her as he sets her down on the bed and crawls in next to her, he wraps his arms around her, and soon finds himself in a blissful sleep for the first time in years.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As of now, i do not know when the next chapter will be up. It may be a while, or in a few days, it depends on several factors. School, and whatnot might interfere with the writing. If you guys enjoyed it, or if you found that it was a horrendous piece of sub human shit destined to rot in eternal hell fire for all of time let me know in a review. Till next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of a Journey

**Hey guys, Zack1187 bringing you another chapter of Frozen: Warmth of Love. I honestly didnt expect that much of a reaction, but it made my day yesterday, and you all are awesome. Seriously. But I would like to know, which parts you enjoyed more. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by disney. Not me, if it was, then Elsa would have the love she deserves. Romantic love, not the sisterly love she and Anna have, the only thing owned by me is the ocs.**

What the fuck? Seriously?" Toni says, as she watches Zack and Elsa run off across the fjords. Anna just stares after them, with Hans arms wrapped around her.

"Come on, we can't chase after them. We have to tell the others about this." Hans says, pulling Anna up, she turns and walks away, Hans and Toni follow after her. When they arrive in the courtyard everyone is looking at the snow falling. "Are you alright?" Hans asks.

"No..." Anna says, still in shock from the events.

"Did you know?" Hans asks, Anna glances at him.

"No..." Anna answers, and sees the Duke going crazy.

"The queen has cursed this land, her and that boy. I knew they were trouble. You have to go after them!" He grabs one of his goons faces.

"Wait, no!" Anna says, running up to the Duke, being followed by Hans and Toni. The Duke freaks out and hides behind his goons.

"You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?" Anna looks taken aback.

"What, no. I'm completely ordinary." Anna says, Hans puts his hand on her shoulder.

"That's right, she is..." Hans defends, then sees Anna's face and realizes how that sounds. "I-In the best way..." Hans adds, Anna looks back at the Duke.

"And my sisters not a monster." Anna defends.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke yells, Hans is about to say something when Toni steps forward.

"Shut the Fuck up old man. You fucking slipped on ice." Toni says, sending a deadly glare to the man. He looks surprised at her sudden outburst. As does Anna and Hans, but Toni can see the relief that she has another person on her side.

"What, it was her ice!" The Duke responds, Toni marches toward him but is stopped by Anna, who places a hand on her shoulder.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna says. Toni looks at her.

"What, no." Hans says, while the Duke agrees with her.

"My best friends out there too. I'm going too." Toni says. Anna nods, before turning to Hans.

"Bring me my horse and another!" Anna orders, and the Royal Handler goes off to do so.

"Anna, no. Its too dangerous." Hans says, but Toni can see something else in his eyes, hope? Whatever it is, it makes her sick.

"Elsa, and Zack aren't dangerous. I'll make this right and bring them back." Anna says as the Royal Handler comes back with two horses, her and Toni get on them.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Hans says, Anna looks at him desperately.

"Elsa would never hurt me, and neither would Zack." Anna says. "I'm leaving Prince Hans in charge! Lets go." Anna says before galloping off on her horse, Toni follows close behind. Once they are out of the city and enter the forest they slow down because the horses get tired.

"Zack, god damnit, you better be dead when I find you. Cause if not, I'll kill you myself." Toni threatens, Anna looks at her.

"So, what's your name, we didn't really get introduced back there. And any friend of Zack's is a friend of mine." Anna says, Toni smiles at her.

"Toni Hart. And I already know who you are, princess." Toni says. Anna smiles.

"Well, Toni. How long have you known Zack?" Anna asks, Toni shrugs.

"Ever since he moved to Mantriella. We've been friends ever since." Toni explains.

"Mantriella, where's that?" Anna asks, she's never heard of that kingdom before.

"Its not close, I'll tell you that. We only found out because Zack's mother sent him a letter from Corona. And after that, Zack insisted we go to the coronation. And, well... Here we are." Toni explains further, Anna nods.

"I have a cousin from there. Rapunzel." Anna says, almost absently.

"So... What's up with Zack and Elsa. I don't really know the full story. I know he used to be friends with the both of you, before he moved to Mantriella. But what was he doing there in the first place?" Toni asks. Anna looks at her.

"Well. When we were little, Zack and Elsa were set up to be married when they became of age, I still didn't know where Zack was from until just now. So I don't know why really. But while we used to all be friends. They were different. They would stay up later then me and talk, they even slept in the same bed at times. Until the gates were shut, and Elsa moved rooms. I don't know why to this day. But, I know that they do." Anna explains. Toni nods.

"Really, Zack was engaged? That's news to me." Toni says.

"Why, are you dating?" Anna asks, Toni nearly falls off her horse.

"Oh god no! I don't even like guys in the first place. Zack is my best friend though. But I would never even think about it." Toni answers, surprising Anna. Who is confused.

"What do you mean you don't like guys? I now you yelled at The Duke, but you seemed to get along fine with Zack." Anna says, Toni sighs, she forgot that it wasn't a common thing entirely.

"I mean. I'm not attracted to guys. I'm attracted to girls. I like to date and kiss other women." Toni explains carefully. Anna's eyes widen and she blushes.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I just haven't heard much about that." Anna admits, sheepishly. Toni just smiles and shakes her head.

"Its fine Anna. I know it's not ordinary. Don't feel bad. How much further do we have to go?" Toni asks changing the subject.

"I don't even know where she went... Hold on, let me try something..." Anna says, Toni nods and waits. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault." Anna says, as the cold finally starts getting to her. Toni looks at her concerned.

"You sound pretty cold." Toni says. Anna nods.

"Oh, don't you worry about m-me..." Anna says. "Even though none of this would have happened if she would have just told me her secret... Haha she's a stinker..." A branch from a tree startled both the horses and they buck the riders off into the cold snow, and run off.

"Fucking Fuck, I'm cold! God damnit. Fucking horses, gotta be asshole about every little fucking thing." Toni complains. She gets up, and pulls Anna up afterwards.

"Okay... Guess we have to walk the rest of the way..." Anna says, trying to keep her happy tone of voice as she walks forward. They walk for hours until they come across a hill and Anna falls into the water, Toni tries not to laugh.

"Anna, you cold?" Toni asks as she slides down the hill, without falling, and offers her hand to Anna once she jumps not a rock.

"Very much so... Y-Y-Y-Yes..." Anna says, as Toni pulls her up for the second time that day.

"Lets go. I think I see smoke over there." Toni says pointing to a rising plume of smoke, Anna excitedly moves as fast as she can. After walking about for about another hour they reach the building, and Anna hits the sign.

"Wandering Oakens Trading Post." Anna reads as the snow falls off the big sign, then the snow falls off the smaller one.

"Sweet, they she a sauna!" Toni exclaims, Anna nods and opens the door, Toni closes it behind her.

"Hoo Hoo!" The girls hear as they turn toward the counter to see Oaken. "Big summer blow out, half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah!" Oaken says.

"How about some winter clothes." Toni says, bluntly. Oaken just smiles.

"That would be in our winter department." Oaken informs the girls, Toni goes and grabs a winter dress and cloak for Anna, and some boots.

"What about you?" Anna asks. Toni shrugs as she puts the stuff on the counter.

"I'm fine. Hey guy, has anyone else come through here?" Toni asks.

"The only ones crazy enough to be in this storm is you two." Oaken says as the door opens and a man and woman covered in snow walk in. Both in winter clothing covering their faces. "And these fellows. Hoo Hoo, big summer blow out!" Oaken says as the man goes and grabs some rope and a pickaxe. The girl goes up to Toni and gets in her face.

"Carrots." Toni looks at the woman confused. "Behind you." She says, Toni glares at her.

"Fine." Toni grabs the carrots from behind her and shoves them in the girls arms. The man places his things on the counter as Anna moves Toni out of the way.

"A real howler in July eh? Where would it be coming from?" Oaken asks.

"The north mountain." The man answers simply, as Oaken counts.

"Alright that will be forty." Oaken says. The man and woman are taken aback.

"Forty? No ten." The man demands. Oaken shakes his head.

"No. You see this is from our winter stock, our supply and demand have a big problem." Oaken explains.

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, we sell ice for a living." The man explains, Toni smiles.

"Must be fucked right now huh?" She asks. The man glares at her.

"Still forty." Oaken says.

"Tens all we got. Help us out here." The man says, Oaken isolates the carrots.

"Ten will get you this, no more." Oaken says.

"Would you describe what was happening at the north mountain as magical?" Anna asks, The man takes off his scarf. And looks at her.

"Yes. Now could you both be quiet while I deal with this crook here." The man motions to Oaken, the girl back up as Oaken stands.

"What did you call me?" The girl dashes out of the building as Oaken grabs the man and throws him out before returning to the counter. "Sorry about the violence, I will throw in a quart of lutefisk so we have good feeling, just the outfit and the boots, yah?" Oaken offers, Toni looks outside.

"We'll take these too." Toni says. Oaken nods.

"Well, Could you just charge it to the royal family. I don't have anything on me..." Anna says, Oaken nods and writes down something on a note before handing them their supplies. Toni waits while Anna changes, then they leave and head to the stable where they hear singing. Anna opens the door.

"Nice voice." Toni says, the man looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" But the voice doesn't come from the man, it comes from the girl, who looks at Toni and Anna. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Take us up to north mountain." Anna says. The man shrugs and puts his hat over his face.

"We don't take people places." He says simply. Anna throws him the supplies. He looks at her surprised.

"Take us up the north mountain... Please." Anna says, the man goes back to his position.

"We leave at dawn." The man says.

"You forgot the carrots for Sven." The girl adds. Toni throws the bag of carrots at her, and it hits her in the face. She glares at Toni.

"We leave now." Toni says walking out of the stable, being followed by Anna. The man and woman look at each other and shrug as the girl gives a bite of the carrot to Sven before taking a bite herself, and throwing it at the man.

Meanwhile at an icey palace palace in the mountains Zack and Elsa are just now waking up.

"What time is it?" Zack asks, Elsa shrugs.

"I've no idea Zack. But it's late, or early." Elsa says, Zack smiles as she gets out of bed, Zack follows after her.

"Oh. So, what do you want to do?" Zack asks, Elsa smiles.

"You could tell me about your life while you were away." Elsa suggests. Zack nods. They sit on the bed, knees touching, facing each other.

"Well. When I left, I went back to Mantriella to live with my father. I met Toni within the first week, and we've been friends ever since. But, I never forgot about you. I always wanted to see you. I begged my dad for years to let me see you again, but he always told me to leave him alone. It hurt." Zack says, Elsa frowns at him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Zack... I missed you too. So much. After my father closed the gates, I never saw anyone. But what hurt the most was that I didn't get to see you. I'm so glad we're together now." Elsa says, Zack smiles and hugs her.

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise, whatever happens now we can face together. No matter what. I'll always be here for you. I love you Elsa." Zack says, with a passion burning in his deep blue eyes. She sees he's completely serious. She has to blush at his devotion, but she still smiles.

"Thank you, Zack. And I'll never leave you either. Well be together forever. I know that no matter what happens, it will all be okay, because I have you. I love you too. I always have, and I always will." Elsa replies, Zack smiles and kisses her. Then he gets an idea.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" He asks excited, Elsa smiles and nods, Zack stands and pulls her up along with him, she links her arm with his. The two run outside of the palace and Zack begins rolling the bottom, while Elsa makes the head. When the snowman is all done Zack and Elsa stand there, admiring it. Then Elsa grins as she makes a snowball with her magic, and shoves it in Zack's face, laughing.

"Hey! You little!" Elsa runs as she conjures a snowfort to protect her, Zack gathers a snowball in his hands. "Elsa, that's cheating! No magic!" Zack complains, Elsa comes out of her hideout and smiles.

"Okay, right after this!" Elsa uses her power to bring two big piles of snow onto Zack, she begins laughing. After a few seconds Zack breaks out of the snow, and runs toward Elsa who is too distracted by her laughing to notice, Zack tackles her, she is surprised, both of them start laughing.

"Did I hurt you?" Zack asks, worriedly after finishing laughing, Elsa shakes her head.

"No, I'm okay." Elsa says, Zack smiles.

"That's good." He says as he stuffs snow down the back of her dress, she gasps, even though the cold didn't bother her, it wasn't very pleasant having snow stuffed down your clothes. Zack gets off of her laughing, she gets up hastily and begins chasing him.

"When I catch you, you're gonna get it!" Elsa yells Zack just laughs, until Elsa uses her power to make a wall of snow in front of him, which he runs into and falls. Elsa catches up and looks down at him. His eyes are closed. "Zack... Are you okay?" Elsa asks, she gets no response, she begins to get worried, until Zack pulls her hand and pulls her down, so they're both lying in the snow. Zack climbs on top of her.

"I win." Zack smiles triumphantly, Elsa gets a pained look on her face, Zack gets off of her. "Hey, you okay?" He asks worried, Elsa smiles and pushes him to the ground, sitting on him.

"I win." Elsa corrects him, Zack smiles up at her.

"Fine by me. But, I'm hungry." Zack says, Elsa gets up, and pulls Zack up also.

"Well, I didn't bring any food with me. Wasn't really planning on fleeing to the mountains, so. I guess we don't have any food." Elsa says. Zack frowns.

"Well. How are we going to solve this? We kinda need food to live." Zack says, Elsa shrugs.

"We'll figure something out. But first…" Elsa shoves more snow in Zack's face, and begins running again. Zack chases after her. Meanwhile four people were riding a sled at high speeds up a mountain.

"Hang on, we like to go fast." Kristoff says, trying to scare Anna and Toni. Anna puts her feet up.

"I like fast." She says, without a trace of fear in her voice. Kristoff pushes her feet down.

"Woah, woah, woah. Put your feet down, this is fresh lacquer, seriously were you raises in a barn?" He asks as he pushes her feet down and spits on the wood to clean it. Some of it flies back and hits Anna in the face.

"No, I was raised in a castle…" Anna says, as she wipes the spit from her face.

"Hm, so what made the Queen go all ice crazy?" Kristoff asks.

"Oh, it was my fault. You see I got engaged, but she said she wouldnt bless the marriage, cause I had only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldnt bless the marriage-" Anna is interrupted.

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff asks.

"Yes, so anyway, I got mad, so she got mad, and so I grabbed her glove and then-" Anna is interrupted once again.

"So, you mean to tell me that you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asks.

"Yes, now pay attention. The thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just figured maybe she has a thing about dirt?" Anna says.

"How could you get engaged to someone you just met, haven't your parents ever warned you about strangers?" Kristoff asks, and Anna scoots away.

"Yes… They did, but Hans is not a stranger." Anna defends.

"Oh, really, what's his last name?" Kristoff asks. Anna rolls her eyes.

"Of The Southern Isles." She says.

"Favorite food?" Kristoff asks.

"Sandwiches." Anna answers.

"Best Friends name?" Kristoff asks.

"Probably John." Anna responds.

"Eye Color?" Kristoff asks, glancing back at Toni and Kelsi who seem to be sitting in silence, listening to them.

"Dreamy…" Anna says, staring off into space, thinking about it.

"Foot size?" Kristoff asks.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna answers.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff asks.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asks, Kristoff smirks at her.

"And eats it." He adds.

"Excuse me sir, he's a Prince." Anna states, Kristoff looks ahead to the trail.

"All men do it." He says.

"Ew. Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love." Anna says.

"Doesnt sound like true love." Kristoff says.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asks.

"No… But I have friends who are." He answers as Sven starts looking around.

"You have friends who are love experts, I'm not buying it." Anna says, Sven stops. Kristoff and Kelsi look around.

"Stop talking." Kristoff orders, Anna glares at him.

"No, no, no, I'd like to meet these-" Kristoff covers Anna's mouth with his hand.

"I mean it. Shh." He orders, Anna takes his hand off of her mouth and is about to say something when Kelsi yells.

"Sven, go, go!" Kelsi orders, Kristoff manages to grab the reigns in time as Sven starts running at full speed.

"What are they?" Anna asks, looking back.

"Wolves." Kristoff answers. Kelsi grabs a torch and lights it in the lamp.

"Wolves, what do we do?" Anna asks.

"You sit right there." Kelsi orders as she fights off a wolf. "Just don't fall off, or get eaten." Kelsi adds.

"But, I wanna help!" Anna complains.

"No." Kelsi says.

"Why not?" Anna asks.

"Because I don't trust your judgment!" Kelsi says as she kicks a wolf who jumps at them.

"Kelsi, switch me!" Kristoff yells, standing up and taking the torch from her, she sits down where he was, as Anna stands up.

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asks, as he fights off a wolf, Anna grabs a luts, and holds it like a bat.

"It's true love!" She yells as she swings the lute at his head, he ducks, while he yells, and she hits a wolf.

"Woah…" He says as he stands back up, before getting knocked off the sled, he grabs the rope at the last second.

"Christopher!" Anna yells as she catches the torch he dropped.

"It's Kristoff!" He yells as a two wolves bite him.

"Duck!" Anna yells as she lights a blanket on fire and throws it at the wolves, it barely misses Kristoff, and he is able to climb up the rope onto the sled.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff yells at her.

"But I didn't!" Anna says, they see a large gorge approaching.

"Kelsi, get on Sven!" Kristoff yells as he throws Anna onto him, Kelsi jumps on after her. Kristoff then cuts the rope as they fly off the gorge, Sven lands safely on the other side, he grabs Toni while still in the air they jump off the sled. And barely make it, Kristoff starts to fall when a pickaxe lands in front of them, he grabs it and is pulled up with Toni. Who stands up and next to Anna.

"I understand if you don't want to come with us anymore. And I'll replace your sled, and everything in it." Anna starts to walk away, Toni follows after her. Kelsi looks down at Kristoff.

"We should help them." Kelsi says, Kristoff looks at her, with a questioning look.

"Tell me why you care what happens to them. And be honest, we both know I know when you hide things." Kristoff says, Kelsi sighs.

"We won't get our new sled, for one, and for two. The girl." Kelsi admits.

"I knew it. You have a crush on Toni don't you." He says with a knowing smile as he gets up, and ruffles his little sisters hair. "Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. Hold up! Were coming too!" Kristoff yells.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know I had fun writing it. And Kelsi and Kristoff arent actually related. They were just raised together and are as close as brother and sister. But they arent actually blood related. Just really close. Anyway. If you enjoyed, or hated let me know in a review. Id also like to know which parts you enjoy seeing more of. The actual journey to Elsa and Zack, or their own adventures while at the ice palace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen Hearts

**Hey, I'm back, and bringing you another chapter of Frozen: Warmth of Love. Ive been working hard, and his is the longest chapter so far. About as long as a normal Hollywood Hearts chapter. Anyway, i hope you enjoy. I've been working all day on this. So, I hope you guys are happy with the quality of the chapter. I know, it may seem like im rushing it, but I'm going to go beyond the movie, so this will probably stop around ten chapters or so.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is not owned by me. Disney has the rights to it. Damn I wish i did tthough, and among other things. **

"Hey, I'm back!" Zack yells throughout the ice palace, Elsa comes to the stairs, and sees he's carrying a sack.

"You found food?" Elsa asks, Zack shrugs.

"Actually, a friend brought it. Then she left." Zack explains as he walks up the stairs and stands in front of Elsa.

"Who?" Elsa asks, curious.

"Vani. She's my personal guard. Turns out she tracked us here, but only to bring us food. She figured we'd need to eat sometime." Zack explains, Elsa looks worried at the prospect of someone else knowing where they were, but Zack places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she said she'd mask the tracks up here when she goes back to Arendelle." Zack reassures her.

"Okay. Are you sure she won't tell anyone?" Elsa asks, Zack nods.

"Yeah. She is my personal guard. And she just wants to make sure I'm safe. She always follows my orders to the letter." Zack says, smiling thinking about his seriously devoted personal guard. Elsa smiles.

"That's good. I just don't want to-" Elsa starts but Zack cuts her off by kissing her.

"You would never hurt anyone. So stop that." Zack says firmly. Elsa nods. "Come on, lets go eat." Zack says excited, grabbing her hand and running up the stairs.

Meanwhile four people and a reindeer were making their way up a mountain.

"So, have you been up here much?" Toni asks, Kelsi shrugs.

"Not really. Kristoff never let me go with him." Kelsi responds. When she mentions said blonde she and Toni look in front of them to see Anna and Kristoff talking.

"Those two seem to be getting along." Toni remarks, Kelsi giggles. And Toni thinks she sees a dark shadow moving fast in the corner of her eye, but she disregards it to look at Kelsi.

"You don't say? I'm actually surprised. Kristoff isn't really a people person." Kelsi says, Toni nods.

"What are you to each other anyway?" Toni asks, Kelsi shrugs.

"We kinda just found each other when we were little, and stayed together. Were like brother and sister at this point." Kelsi says, Toni nods.

"So, you aren't like married, or dating or anything?" Toni asks, Kelsi shakes her head.

"No. I found out a long time ago, that me and guys just don't click. Somethings just not there." Kelsi says, and Toni smiles. "I know, it's strange. A girl, being attracted to other girls, but I just can't help it." Kelsi says.

"I understand. To be honest, I don't like them either." Toni says, and Kelsi just stares at her, a blush forming on her face, when suddenly she bumps into Kristoff's back.

"You okay back there?" Kristoff glances back at Kelsi, who nods.

"So, why'd we stop?" Kelsi asks, as she walks around Kristoff. She sees Arendelle covered in ice and snow. "Wow, is that what The Queen did?" Kelsi asks.

"Yeah. But she'll unfreeze it." Anna says, confidently. Kristoff looks at her, a bit unsure.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff asks, Anna nods then looks around.

"Yes. So this way to north mountain?" Anna asks, Kristoff asks, and points her hand up.

"More like this way." He corrects, as they look at the mountain, shrouded in clouds.

"Damn. Zack you better be fucking dead. Seriously." Toni says bitterly. They begin walking again not stopping until they reach a frozen willow tree forest.

"Wow. I had no idea winter could be so... Beautiful..." Anna says, admiring the frozen drop hanging from the trees.

"Yeah. But I've seen more beautiful." Toni says, glancing at Kelsi, who happens to catch her eye, and blushes terribly. They hear what sounds like a voice as they reach a clearing, Sven is looking happily around.

"-Maybe some yellow, no not yellow, yellow, and snow? Ugh." A snowman walks between Toni and Kelsi. "Hi." The snowman says, Toni glares at it.

"The fuck?" She kicks it in the head, sending it flying to Kristoff.

"Hi." The snowman's head says, and Kristoff calls it creepy and throws it to Anna, who throws it to Toni, who throws it to Kelsi, and back to Kristoff, then Anna, who throws it. Once the snowman gets up his head is upside down and Anna makes it right. Then shoves a carrot through his face, and corrects it.

"Lets start over, I'm Olaf. And I like Warm hugs!" Olaf says to Anna, holding out his stick arms, Anna thinks for a minute before recognizing him.

"That's right, Olaf!" Anna says, Olay still looks expectant.

"And you are..." He says.

"Oh, I'm Anna." Anna introduces herself.

"Okay, and who's the brute?" Olaf asks.

"Kristoff." Anna answers.

"Uh huh, and the girl?" Olaf asks.

"Kelsi." Anna answers.

"Okay, and the funky looking donkey?" Olaf asks.

"Sven." Anna answers.

"And who's the reindeer?" Anna gets confused.

"Sven..." She says, Kristoff looks at her, she shrugs.

"Oh, they're, well, make things easier for me. So, Kristoff, why'd you kick me?" Olaf asks, looking at Toni, who glares at him.

"Excuse me-" Toni stops talking when Kelsi puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes her head. Toni sighs.

"Hey Olaf." Anna says, Olaf turns to her.

"Did Elsa make you?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, why?" Kristoff takes his stick arm and starts to examine it.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asks. Kristoff keeps examining the arm.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asks again.

"Could you take us there?" Anna asks, as Kristoff bends the arm.

"How does this work?" Kristoff asks, when the arm slaps him, and Olaf takes it back.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here. Yeah, why?" Olaf asks, Kristoff sighs.

"I'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff explains, Olaf gasps.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I have always loved the idea of summer, and all things hot." Olaf gushes.

"You're a stupid snowman then." Toni mocks him, but she is ignored. She sighs.

Meanwhile in town a figure had just gotten back. The town was covered in layers of ice and snow, and Prince Hans was handing out cloaks to the people, when he approached the girl.

"Hey you, hand these out will you?" Hans asks the girl, who is in a cloak with what looks like a form of a snowflake, pure white compared to the black cloak, and blue lining.

"How about you do it yourself, no?" The girl says in a heavy accent that Hans couldn't place. She sounded alluring, and tempting.

"Here, you take these." Hans says to a passing guard, who agrees. He turns back to the girl, who has pulled her hood off, she has dark amber eyes, and really short black hair. But she was beautiful, in a dangerous way.

"What are you staring at? Don't tell me, the prince has fallen in love with a guard. Because you are not my type." The girl says, Hans looks at her surprised.

"Who are you?" Hans asks, the girl giggles.

"I'm Vani Hawke, personal guard to Mr. Zack, Keire." Vani answers with pride. Hans looks at her surprised.

"Do you know where he and Elsa went?" Hans asks, Vani sees a sick obsession in his eyes, and she doesn't like it.

"If you would. Follow." Vani says, walking off at a fast pace, Hans has no choice but to follow her, as she knew he would, she walks into an isolated alley before turning, and slamming him against a wall.

"What the-" Hans mouth is covered by Vani's hand, as she puts one of her knives to his throat, and gets close to him, her face twisted with rage.

"You say a peep, I cut your throat. Why did you have that sick look in your eyes?" Vani asks, she takes her hand off, but leaves the knife to his throat.

"What are you-" Hans starts but Vani presses the knife closer.

"Your eyes held a different concern. If you seek to hurt my boss or his friends, I will not hesitate yo kill you. What is your true motive?" Vani demands, lifting her hand off again.

"I plan to make sure the princess, the Queen and her lover don't return, I want the kingdom all to myself." Hans says, then blinks. "Wait, what? Why did I?" Hans asks, and gets a confused look on his face. Vani glares at him.

"My own power. Nothing is hidden from me. All your dirty little lies, deceptions, and secrets, I know all of them. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat right here for threatening my boss, and his friends?" Vani demands.

"These people will kill you. Then go and kill the queen. You need me alive." Hans says, before Vani can respond a horse gallops into the square, she and Hans rush out to meet it. Hans calms it down. Then glares at Vani, who puts a finger to her lips. "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteer to go with me in a search party for her." Hans says, Vani raises her hand.

"I will go." She says, giving Hans a deadly look. While in an ice palace, high up in the mountains two people are just enjoying each others company. Zack and Elsa are standing at the balcony looking out over the land.

"Its a breath taking view." Elsa says, Zack smiles and wraps his arms around her.

"Just like you." He breathes into her hair, Elsa smiles and leans back, kissing him.

"You're too sweet Zack. I must have done something wonderful to have ended up with you. " Elsa says, Zack smiles.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you Elsa." Zack says. Elsa smiles.

"Zack. Do you really think we can always be like this?" Elsa asks. She hears Zack sigh.

"No. I think eventually, we'll have to go back. But, I don't care. I'll always be with you, so it doesn't matter." Zack answers, Elsa sighs sadly and walks away from him.

"Zack. I told you. I'm never going back. I'm not going to be forced into a cage." Elsa says, with a bit of bitterness in her voice. Zack follows her.

"No one ever said anything about you being in a cage." Zack says, as he tries to grab her hand, but she pulls away from him. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Elsa sighs.

"I know, eventually I'm going to hurt you. It might be best if you left." Elsa says, Zack's eyes start to water.

"Elsa, don't push me away. Not after everything we've been through. Not after everything I went through to find you." Zack pleads, Elsa turns to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, I'm just trying to protect you, because I love you, and I don't want to hurt you." Elsa pleads, Zack shakes his head and takes a step toward her, she moves back, hands drawn close to her.

"You won't hurt me. Please Elsa." Zack says, running forward and grabbing her hands, she looks away as she starts to cry. Zack places her hand right above his heart. "Elsa. You feel that? It means that I'm here. I'll never leave you. I never told you this, but I have powers too. Powers that protect me. It ensures that I can never get hurt by the ones I love." Zack finishes his speech, and Elsa looks at him. Tears still on her face.

"Zack... What, is your power?" Elsa asks, Zack smiles.

"The power of true love." Zack says, and Elsa smiles, she kisses him. Then three knocks are heard at the door.

"What's that?" Elsa's question is answered by her sisters voice calling her name. She looks to Zack, who interlocks his fingers with hers, and together they go out to face Anna.

"Anna." Zack says, as they reach the stairs. Anna looks at them and smiles.

"Woah. You two look different, it's a good different. And this place, Elsa its amazing." Anna says, Elsa smiles down at her sister.

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of..." Elsa says, Anna smiles. She begins to walk forward.

"And I'm sorry about everything, it was all my fau-" Anna starts, and Elsa gets a worried look.

"No, no. Its fine, you, you don't have to apologize. But you should really go." Elsa says, holding onto Zack's hand tighter for support.

"But, I just got here." Anna says, trying to convince her sister.

"You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa says, trying to keep it together.

"So do you." Anna responds, Elsa shakes her head.

"No, Anna I belong here. With Zack. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone." Elsa says, while leaning against Zack.

"Actually, about that-" Anna is interrupted by the door opening and Olaf, and Toni walking in. Olaf bounds over to the stairs and stares up at Elsa and Zack, a little bit intimidated.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He introduces himself, Elsa looks at him surprised, remembering when she built him, Zack smiles, so that was the snowman she built.

"Olaf?" Elsa asks, Olaf looks at her pleadingly.

"You built me... You remember that?" He asks unsure.

"And you're alive?" Elsa asks, Olaf looks down at himself.

"Um... I think so?" Olaf says. Anna meals next to him. Toni just stands back, glaring at Zack.

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna says, Elsa looks down at her hands.

"Yeah... He is." Elsa says, with a smile on her face.

"Elsa, we were so close, we can be like that again." Anna pleads with her sister, who remembers the accident.

"No. No, we can't. Anna please, you have to go." Elsa says, turning to walk away, dragging Zack along with her.

"No. Elsa." Anna says coming up the stairs.

"Anna, please, I'm only trying to protect you." Elsa says as she drags Zack up the stairs.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out, please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore." Anna reaches the door and starts climbing the staircase. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever. We can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever. I will be right here" Anna sings as she ascends the stairs. By the time she finishes she is in Elsa and Zack's main living area, where they stand side by side.

"Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, And open up the gates." Elsa sings in response to her, Zack didn't understand why they were singing, but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, but-" Anna starts.

"I know, You mean well. But leave me be. Yes, were alone but were alone and free Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." Elsa sings as she walks out to the balcony, Zack just stands there where he was, not wanting to interrupt them.

"Actually, we're not." Ana sings, following Elsa, who turns around once Anna follows her.

"What do you mean you're not?" Elsa asks, Anna steps forward.

"I get the feeling you don't know." Anna sings, Elsa turns to look at her fully.

"What do I not know?" Elsa asks, getting a worried look on her face.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow" Anna sings, Elsa and Zack are taken aback.

"What?" Elsa asks.

"You kinda set off an eternal winter, everywhere." Anna says.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asks, in disbelief as snow starts swirling in the room.

"Yeah, but you can just unfreeze it." Anna says, Elsa looks down at her hands.

"No, I can't, I don't know how." Elsa says.

"Sure you can, I know you can. 'Cause for the first time in forever." Anna begins singing again. Elsa turns around, the snow begins to swirl around her.

"I'm such a fool, I can't be free." Elsa sings, as she makes her way towards Zack.

"You don't have to be afraid." Anna sings, trying to fight the snow as it becomes more intense.

"No escape from the storm inside of me." Elsa sings, as Zack just looks at her.

"We can work this out together." Ana sings.

"I can't control the curse." Elsa sings as she reaches Zack.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." Anna sings, as the snow becomes even harder to fight through.

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse." Elsa sings as Zack wraps his arms around her protectively.

"Don't panic." Anna sings as she loses sight of Elsa and Zack.

"There's so much fear." Elsa sings leaning her head on Zack's chest.

"We'll make the sun shine bright." Anna sings as she struggles through the snowstorm.

"You're not safe here." She pushes away from Zack and begins to walk away, her fear getting the better of her.

"We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather. And everything will be..." Zack joins in with Anna as he tries to fight his way to Elsa.

"I can't!" Elsa yells as all the snow pulls close to her and then fires off, hitting Zack and Anna directly in the hearts. Elsa turns around as Zack pulls Anna up, and Kristoff, Kelsi, Toni, and Olaf come running.

"Anna, you okay?" Kristoff asks, as Zack starts to stumble and he grabs Anna to support her.

"I'm fine. Zack, are you okay?" Anna asks, Zack nods.

"Yeah. I'm fine Anna." Zack says, hiding the pain. Little did they know that both their hearts were bound to freeze, by the one person they loved most. But they didn't show the pain they both shared inside, they couldn't do that. Elsa looked at Zack worried.

"The Fuck was that?" Toni demands, marching toward Elsa, Zack tries to stop her, but she shrugs him off, as she's about to reach her, Elsa's powers react out of fear, and she fires a blast of magic at Toni, hitting her heart. "Ow, Fuck!" Toni drops to the ground, Kelsi rushes over to her.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, but you all have to go." Elsa says, Zack shakes his head.

"No Elsa. I said I'd never leave you, and I meant it!" Zack says, firmly, walking toward her, until she summons a big snowman that proceeds to grab the group and throw them out.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna yells as she gathers a snowball, when Kristoff holds her back.

"Hey, easy there feisty pants, woah take it easy... Just leave the snowman be." Kristoff says, managing to calm Anna down, for the moment, then she throws the snowball at him. It hits him, barely doing a thing, but it's enough to infuriate him, and he roars, ice spikes growing from him.

"You guys go, I'll distract him." Olaf says, causing the others to run. Zack, Anna and Kristoff run one way, and Toni, Kelsi,.and Sven run the other, Olaf's body follows after them. "No, not you guys!" Olaf yells. As Marshmallow passes and his head falls in the snow. "This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf says, his voice muffled by the snow.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Zack asks as he runs alongside Anna and Kristoff.

"He threw me! It was rude!" Anna responds.

"Yeah, he threw me too! I didn't try and antagonize him afterwards!" Zack says, as they reach a hill and slide down, Kristoff stands up, Zack knocks him down, and stands up, right before Anna slides and knocks him down, they all scramble to get up as Marshmallow nears them, they run, and Anna uses a conifer to knock him down, shortly after they stop at a cliff edge, Kristoff stops both of them.

"Its a 100 foot drop." Anna says. Kristoff shakes his head.

"Its 200." He ties a rope around Anna, and Zack. Then starts to dig a U into the snow.

"Aren't you coming?" Zack asks, Kristoff shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. I'll just jump. There should be 20 feet of fresh powder down there, it should be like landing on a pillow." Kristoff says, and Zack pulls the knot apart. "What are you doing?" Kristoff asks.

"You said it'd be like landing on a pillow." Zack says before jumping off, Anna follows after him as Marshmallow comes running, Kristoff decides just to jump. They all land safely below, and Olaf lands after them. Kelsi, Toni, and Sven come running up. "Okay, what now?" Zack asks, as Kristoff pulls Anna out of the snow.

"What now? Oh no. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like, this, and then there's Kristoff's ice business, oh, god why am I going to do?" Anna asks, as Kristoff gets a concerned look on his face.

"And Elsa, I have to get back to her." Zack adds, Kristoff looks at him, and the same looks comes across his face, then he looks at Toni and sees the same thing.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now. I'd worry about your guy's hair!" Kristoff says, Anna smooths out her hair.

"We did just jump off a cliff you should see your hair!" Anna counters, offended.

"No, your guy's is turning white!" Kristoff says, Anna grabs one of her braids and see her red hair has white next to it, Zack looks at the part of his black hair, and see a splash of white, as does Toni in her brown hair.

"What the?" Anna asks.

"Its because she struck you guys, isn't it..." Kristoff says, Kelsi looks at him worriedly.

"Kristoff, we should take them to Grand Pabbie." Kelsi suggests, Kristoff nods. And starts walking away, explaining how they're love experts. Meanwhile Elsa is pacing around.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" Elsa says in a mantra style. As she is pacing, she turns around and notices the ice spikes growing because of her fear and guilt at hurting those she loved. She drops to the ground sobbing. The only person who could make her feel better now, she just kicked out. All because of her own fear. "Zack, Anna. I'm sorry..." Elsa says as she weeps to herself. She truly was the Queen of a kingdom of isolation now. With no one to turn to.

Meanwhile the group had made it to the Valley of Living rock. Zack, Anna, and Toni all felt colder them the others. Anna shivers, and Kristoff notices.

"Hey, you cold?" Kristoff asks the three, but mostly Anna.

"Yes..." Anna admits, Kristoff goes to put his arm around her then stops. As he sees some gysers.

"Hey, uh, over here." He motions for Anna to follow him as he goes over to the gysers. Which she does, Zack just huddled close to Sven and Olaf. And Kelsi just walked next to Toni, who was too proud to admit she was cold.

"Hey, Zack, are you okay?" Olaf asks, with genuine concern in his voice, Zack shakes his head.

"No, Olaf. I'm not. But thank you for asking." Zack says, smiling at the Snowman.

"Hey, Zack. I remember seeing you. You were the second person I saw. Right after Elsa. Isn't that neat!" Olaf says in a cheery tone. At the mention of Elsa, Zack sighs. He thinks of all the good times they shared, he knows they'll have more. They were too close. He knew this could all be right if he could get to her. They would be together again.

"Meet, my family!" Kristoff says, as he holds his arms out and begins talking to rocks, Zack, Toni, Anna, and Olaf stand there surprised. Olaf says he'll distract them while they run, then starts talking to a rock. Kelsi does the same thing as Kristoff, and Sven is jumping around happily.

"Wait, what?" Zack asks.

"The fuck?" Toni asks.

"Okay, yeah. So, I'm gonna go now..." Anna says. Kristoff is about to stop her when rocks start to roll toward Kristoff and Kelsi. The others didnt know what they were in for but something told them, it wouldn't be normal in the slightest.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm really happy with how it turned out. I had a blast adding Vani in there. She's one of my mewest characters, and I wanted to see her in action. I think it turned out rather well. Anyway. Guys review, if you love, or hate. Have a good night, or day depending on where you are.**


	4. Chapter 4: True Love

**Hey guys, Im back again. Bringing you the final chapter of the movie story arc. The rest of the story will be a series of interconnected one shots practically. Just telling different stories from their lives. Check out Hollywood Hearts in the mean time. It's the same writing style as this, but with Kingdom Hearts. I may also begin another Frozen story set in modern day, but nothing official yet, tell me if you guys liked what I did with the movie, or if you didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. But i wish i did. It would be awesome.**

"Kristoff and Kelsi are home!" One female troll yells, and the others begin to yell that they're both home, demanding various things from them.

"Guys. Great to see you, but where's Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff asks.

"He's napping. But, look I grew a mushroom!" The small troll says turning around to show Kristoff. Another one comes up and holds up a red crystal.

"I earned my fire crystal." He announces proudly. Another troll holds up a rock, he looks older then the first two.

"I passed a kidney stone." He says with a bit of bitterness. Another troll jumps into Kristoff's arms. Telling him to pick him up.

"Wow, you've gotten big." Kristoff exclaims. Another troll jumps on his back, just then the three bystanders snap out of their shock.

"Trolls. They're trolls!" Anna says, earning a cautious nod from Toni. All the trolls turn to look at her, and exclaim that Kristoff brought a girl. They move Anna next to Kristoff.

"Toni! Come over here!" Kelsi yells, Toni tries but is quickly swept off of her feet by the trolls and is carried. She lands next to Kelsi. Zack just stands there, looking at the two couples before sighing, thinking about Elsa.

Meanwhile Hans was leading the volunteers, and couldn't shake the fact that Vani was glaring daggers into his back, it made him uncomfortable. She knew of his true intentions, he had to find a way to get rid of her, without making himself look like the bad guy.

"I can see the palace. We should quicken our pace." Hans says as he makes his horse go a bit faster, everyone follows his lead, it was still a while yet to the palace, but they would make it there momentarily. Vani remembered the last time she was here, on her way down she saw multiple people travelling up, she was pretty sure Toni was among them.

She knew that whatever happened inside there she would protect the Queen. Zack cared for her, so she was under Vani's protection. She would not hesitate to kill Hans if it wouldn't mean the death of herself and her friends. She knew it would be for nothing if she did anything now, so she just sat back. Monitoring Hans, and the volunteers, mostly Hans and two men who gave her a bad vibe, men who worked for the Duke.

Back at the Valley of Living rock the trolls had finished their singing, and Anna, Zack, and Toni's conditions only worsened as more of their hair turned white, Grand Pabbie rolled to Anna and Kristoff.

"Are all three of them suffering from the same affliction?" Grand Pabbie asked, even though he was already sure of the answer. "Come, bring her here." Kristoff moves Anna forward, she takes Pabbie's hands and he sighs. "Anna, there is ice in your heart. Each of your hearts, put there by Elsa if not removed, to solid ice will you freeze." Pabbie says with sadness in his voice.

"But, you can do something right?" Kristoff asks, in an extremely worried voice. Pabbie merely shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. If it was her head that would have been easy." Pabbie admits.

"A true loves kiss perhaps, Kelsi! Try it out dearie!" Bulda demands, causing Toni and Kelsi to blush.

"We aren't even dating!" Kelsi counters, Bulda shakes her head.

"Non sense. It doesn't matter. Its true love. Take her, claim her, and most importantly Kelsi. Save her." Bulda finishes her speech before kissing her own husband, the other trolls do the same, Kelsi shrugs, and looks Toni in the eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Kelsi asks, Toni just nods and smiles at her, Kelsi leans in carefully and places a soft light kiss on Toni's lips, then pulls away quickly. "I'm sorry." Kelsi apologizes. Toni shake her head.

"Don't be." Toni says, causing Kelsi to look at her, and and then pulls Kelsi forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, which Kelsi returns after a moment of shock, and everyone watches at the white turns back to brown hair before they both pull away.

"It worked!" Kristoff yells. Then looks to Anna, who has gotten worse. "Come on, we need to get you to Hans. And Zack, we need to get you to Elsa." Kristoff says, then has Sven pull them out of the hole. He climbs on Sven.

"Were going to head back later." Kelsi says, her fingers interlocked with Toni's. Zack nods and wishes them luck before climbing on Sven.

"Zack, hold onto me. We don't want you falling off." Kristoff orders, Zack complies, grabbing a fist full of Kristoff's belt. "Olaf come on!" Kristoff orders, Olaf jumps on Zack's lap, and Sven takes off. At the same time the volunteers had arrived at the ice palace.

"Strange." Vani says out loud, causing the others to look at her, but she was talking about the big pile of snow beside the stair base, it hadn't been there before. Hans gets off his horse when the pile of snow turns out to be a snowman. Vani smiles she decided she would call him Marshmallow.

She got off her horse and just waited. The two men the duke sent rushed up the stairs, Vani followed after them, rolling under Marshmallow to save time, she had to protect Zack and Elsa.

"The Queen!" One of the goons yell, as they enter the castle, and spot Elsa heading up the stairs, they move just as Vani enters, she wastes no time and runs after them, just as they reach the top she is already at the door. She bursts through, causing all three of the people to be surprised, one goon points his crossbow at Elsa, and Vani moves quickly only to be shot at by ice.

She jumps back, as Elsa holds the men off, she traps one against a wall, and is forcing another one off the edge of the castle. Hans arrives moments after, and convinces Elsa to stop. Just then one of the goons is about to fire at Elsa when Hans makes him shoot the chandelier, and Elsa runs as it falls, she trips and slides toward Vani who checks to make sure she was alive.

"What the hell was that?" Vani demands Hans.

"He was about to shoot the Queen." Hans explains.

"You could have easily disarmed him. You did that on purpose." Vani accuses Hans, who tries to look innocent.

"If I recall you were the one to come up here with them, how do I now you didn't poison her, or try and kill Elsa yourself." Hans asks, with a smug smile.

"I am Royal Guard of Zack Keire, of Mantriella. He and Queen Elsa were once engaged. They love each other very much. I swore to protect Zack, and my protection now encompasses the Queen. You tried to harm her." Vani says with anger in her eyes.

"That's the perfect way for you to get close enough for you to kill Elsa. And I will protect Arendelle from Treason. Grab her." Hans orders, Vani doesn't fight back, in fear of what Hans will do to Elsa. She lets the volunteers grab her. Before a sharp pain goes through her head, and she blacks out.

She wakes up in a dark, and cold cell. She looks around to make sure she is alive, and sees the Queen sobbing on a bed, her cuffs are freezing.

"Queen Elsa." Vani says, her voice was hoarse, and weak, but it got Elsa to look at her.

"Who are you?" Elsa asks, in a panic.

"Vani Nambella. Royal guard of Zack Keire of Mantriella. I'm a friend Queen Elsa." Vani says, and Elsa visibly relaxes that she isn't some ordinary prisoner.

"You're Vani? Zack told me about you." Elsa admits, Vani nods.

"Where was he?" Vani asks, Elsa shrugs as more tears come.

"I threw him out. I hurt him with my powers, all because I was scared. I couldn't face him after what I did. He deserves better then me." Elsa says with an immense sadness in her words.

"Queen Elsa. If I may speak. He only wants you. He's had no relationships before. And it's not because a lack of offers, its because he's loyal. He loves you, and only you Elsa. I've been with him most of his life, and every time some idiot princess comes along and asks for his hand, know what he would tell them? That he already had a love, that he was already engaged. Nothing you do could possibly take that devotion away. You are stuck with him." Vani explains, and as Elsa processes this a small smile come to her face.

Outside the cell, Kristoff and the others were almost to the village outside the castle, Olaf went off by himself. Kristoff put his hat on Anna, to help keep her warm. Once they reach the gates Kai and some others take Zack and Anna away.

"Take me to Elsa, Kai." Zack demands, in a weak voice. Kai shakes his head.

"Sire. Queen Elsa is in a cell. With your personal guard. Hams said that she tried to poison the Queen." Kai explains, Zack shakes his head.

"No. She wouldn't do that. Vani would never hurt Elsa." Zack explains. Gerda takes Anna off to see Prince Hans.

"I was told by a friend to bring you into the kitchen." Kai explains, earning Zack's curiosity, Kai led them both into the kitchen to see a small body with a bandana on her head, she had brown hair, and green eyes. The bandana was the dark blue of Mantriella, and had the snowflake like symbol in white on it. She smiles at Zack.

"May?" Zack asks in disbelief, May nods.

"Yup. And I already know all the details. So don't worry. We'll get you saved." May explains. She takes Zack's arm over her shoulder. "Kai. You may go." May says, and Kai bows to them, before walking off.

"How?" Zack asks, May smiles at him.

"How dare you bring Toni instead of me! Anyway, I hid inside the ship. And you know about my powers. I know everything practically." May reminds him.

"Oh right. How could I forget. Your illuminating light. But-" He stops talking when his hair turns entirely white, leaving no trace of the usual black hair. May gets a worried look in her eyes.

"Come on Zack. Elsa awaits." May explains. As she leads Zack down the hall. "Uh oh. Were too late. From what I see of Hans mind, Elsa and Vani are missing. We need to go outside." May explains, changing her course.

"What, about Anna? Is she okay?" Zack asks, May chuckles.

"You're freezing to death, and you're still worried about others, typical Zack. She's fine. Olaf is tending to her. She will be fine. Trust me." May says, Zack nods. May walks outside to see the raging storm. "Its Elsa. She's distraught, she's trying to leave. We need to find her, she's over there." May points to the direction where the storms most intense. "Vani however is nowhere to be seen." May adds.

"We... Need to move faster..." Zack demands, his voice weak, May continues on, and after almost falling over several times they hear Anna yells Kristoff's name. Zack shoves May away, and starts to run when he sees a shiny glint amidst the storm of white.

Then everything stops. And Zack can see Elsa on the ground, Hans behind her, holding a sword above his head, Zack yells, and runs faster, when Anna steps in front of Elsa and freezes solid. Knocking Hans back just as Zack arrives.

"Anna..." Kristoff says, with heavy despair in his voice.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry..." Zack says, and Elsa stops, and looks at him. She cries even harder, as she runs to Zack, hoping he can make everything okay. He embraces her, and looks into her eyes, she leans forward and kisses him. Wishing for all of this to go away. As if he could make everything better with that one act.

And to the outside it did, at that moment Anna thawed, and Zack's hair turned back, Elsa looked at Anna.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asks Anna, who smiles as Kristoff holds her close.

"I love you." Anna says, and Elsa smiles.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. Just like with Zack, cause his hair is all black again!" Olaf gushes, and Elsa smiles.

"Love will thaw. Just like you said Zack, True love. Its the most powerful thing in the world." Elsa says as she has a revelation, and begins to thaw the fjord.

"I knew you could do it." Anna says.

"This is the happiest day of my life, and quite possibly the last..." Olaf says while melting.

"Hold up there little guy." Elsa says as she reformed him and gave him his personal flurrie which causes him to giggle. Hans gets up, and Anna stops Kristoff and walks up to him.

"Anna, I thought she froze your heart?" He asks, trying to maintain his anger.

"The only frozen heart here, is yours." Anna says then turns around, then quickly punches him in the face causing him to stumble back against the ship, Zack is about to walk up when Vani stops him.

"Allow me, mister Keire. I would like to hit him, for harming you and Elsa." Vani explains, and marches toward Hans, who still has not recovered from Anna's punch. Vani grabs his arm, and wrenches it behind him, then back again, breaking it. She pushes him against the railing and does a roundhouse kick to the jaw to finish him off, he falls into the water.

"Little violent don't you think?" Kristoff asks, Vani shrugs.

"What can I say, he deserved it for betraying Arendelle, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, and Mister Keire." Vani says, with a small smile. As Anna and Elsa hug, both of them sneak a peak at their true loves and smile.

"Whew. Hey guys!" May says as she climbs on board, she is soaking wet, and is wringing out her bandana. Vani looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"May? How did you get here?" Vani asks, May just gives her a smile. Then looks at Anna, and Elsa.

"Okay guys. Glad everything turned out okay. Elsa. I'm very proud of your mastery of your powers, Anna, excellent courage. It takes a lot to sacrifice yourself for the greater good." May says, proudly.

"Thank you, May." Elsa says, smiling as she walks over and Zack wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close.

"Now. Could we please get off of here?" May asks, Elsa and the others smile at her. "No, I'm serious. I get seasick easily." May adds, with a bit of desperation in her voice. Elsa smiles just as a boat comes to take them all back to the castle. The group spends the rest of the day resting.

Zack and Elsa spend time together in her room, and Anna shows Kristoff around the castle, Vani decides to get some food for herself, and May goes walking around looking for cute guys to talk to.

"Are you ready for your re-introduction tomorrow?" Zack asks, Elsa smiles and nods.

"Yes. I am, I'm done hiding who I am. Now that I can control my powers, I can't wait to see what useful things I can do for my people." Elsa says, with happiness, but Zack looks a bit uneasy.

"What is it, you seem worried." Elsa says, Zack frowns.

"Elsa. I've been thinking about how to do this... But I can't stand waiting, so I'm just going to come right out and say it..." Zack admits, while he still has a worried look, he starts to worry Elsa.

"What is it?" Elsa asks, fearing he would say he didn't want to be with her, or that she was a monster, or worse. The rooms temperature started to drop.

"Elsa..." Zack stops unsure of how to word this, so he goes for a direct approach as he slides off the bed, and onto one knee, he grabs Elsa's hands. She gasps. "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you when we were kids. When I had to leave you I was heart broken, because I knew then, that you were the only one for me. And when I saw what a beautiful woman you've become, it only strengthened my feeling of love towards you. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?" Zack asks, holding out a ring, that May helped him design before the trip.

It was golden, and had intricate designs of snowflakes, and hearts on it. It had a big light blue diamond with a white snowflake inside, with a heart at the center. Engraved on the inside were the words. 'Elsa- The one and only love of my life.' Elsa is stunned by the sheer amount of detail out into the ring, it must have cost a fortune. She feels tears come to her eyes, the room begins to rise in temperature as pure love fills her mind, and mood, she nods before kissing Zack.

"Oh, Zack. Of course I'll marry you!" Elsa says, then Zack slides the ring on her finger and kisses her. They embrace each other tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am Elsa." Zack says, with relief and joy in his voice.

"I believe I do, Zack. I love you more then anything." Elsa admits, Zack smiles and a knock on the door is heard.

"Elsa, it's me. Anna. Wow this is deja vu. Anyway, I noticed it got cold outside, and I was wondering, are you okay?" Anna asks, Elsa smiles and goes over to the door. She opens it to see Anna and Kristoff.

"I'm fine Anna." Elsa says, smiling, Anna gets a curious look in her eyes.

"Then why did it-" Anna stops short when Elsa holds up her hand, showing her sister the ring Zack gave her, Anna squeals in pure joy and excitement before hugging her sister tightly.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asks, he had been looking around when Elsa showed Anna the ring and was confused, Zack walks up behind Elsa, and touches her back, she stops hugging Anna to grab his hand and wrap his arm around her.

"Were engaged!" Elsa says happily.

"Well, Re-Engaged." Zack corrects her, Kristoff looks surprised but congratulates the two. Anna turns to him, expectantly.

"Where's my ring?" Anna asks her boyfriend.

"Anna. We haven't even kissed yet. I'm not getting engaged yet." Kristoff says, bluntly. Anna deflates.

"But..." Anna complains, then sighs. "You're right. Zack. I'm glad you came along when you did, and you two. Have my blessing." Anna says, and Elsa smiles.

"Thank you Anna. I'm glad you approve." Elsa says, smiling at her sister. Anna nods.

"So, when's the wedding?" Anna asks, in excitement.

"Woah, hold up there feisty pants. These two just got engaged, they probably have no idea yet, lay off of them." Kristoff says, holding Anna back, who looks like she might jump on the two from her pure excitement.

"Right. Anna. Give us a while to figure it out, you and Kristoff will be the first to know when we figure it out." Zack explains, Anna sighs, and nods defeated. She walks away after congratulating the two one last time, Kristoff follows after her.

Vani comes up the stairs, holding a large silver platter, with various foods on it, she has a big smile on her face, and looks up to see Zack and Elsa.

"I brought you food, I figured you'd be hungry after your big day, I was right, no?" Vani asks, Zack smiles at his guard and nods, before leading both of them into the room.

"Thank you for this Vani." Elsa says, Vani smiles at her.

"It is my pleasure, my Queen." Vani says formally, Elsa smiles.

"Vani. Were engaged." Zack says happily, Vani stops preparing the food and stares at the two, her eyes flicking back and forth between them, before smiling and pulling them both into a hug.

"Oh my god! This is a glorious occasion! The skies themselves will sing of your love, it will go down in history as the greatest thing the kingdoms have ever seen!" Vani yells in pure joy. Elsa and Zack are surprised by her reaction, it was bigger then even Anna's.

"Vani, are you okay?" Zack asks as he hears her sniffle, she nods and pulls away. Her eyes watery.

"Of course I am okay, I just... I love, true love so much. I am glad you found it in each other. I will be at your side constantly protecting you, and your children, no matter what." Vani proclaims, a fire in her eyes.

"That's good to know Vani, thank you." Zack says, Vani smiles and stops hugging them, she foes back to making the food. She keeps going on and on about true love, and the gods, and singing with the sky and water, it was strange to Zack, and Elsa but it made perfect sense to Vani.

The next day Anna brought Kristoff out to see the sled she bought him, and tell him of the title Elsa gave him, Olaf was exploring and Sven was hanging around the sled. May had found someone to talk to, and Vani stood beside Zack and Elsa in the courtyard, Toni and Kelsi had returned hand in hand and waited for Elsa to do her magic. Vani had been rewarded a special ice version of her cloak, this time the symbol of Arendelle was added to it, along with the Keire snowflake symbol. Which Zack created years ago to honor Elsa and her powers.

"Again, thank you for the new cloak Queen Elsa." Vani says genuinely, Elsa smiles at her.

"You're very welcome Vani. It was the least I could do for all you did to help me." Elsa responds. Before turning to the crowd. As Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf arrive. "Alright guys, are you ready?" Elsa asks, earning cheeres from the crowd, she steps on the ground, tuning it into an ice rink, she freezes the fountains to look beautiful. And Anna comes sliding up to her.

"I like the open gates." Anna says as Elsa holds her up.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa reassures her, and gives her iceskates, along with Zack, and Vani.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, bu you know I don-" Anna starts but Elsa pulls her along anyways.

"Come on!" Elsa says happily as she pulls Anna along. The group has a wonderful time ice skating, and all of them know that this is the dawn of a new age, not only for Arendelle, but for their lives.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Im going to bring more. Tell me what you think of anything. Whether it be praise, or criticism. Review. I had a fun time writing this adaption of my movie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mantriella Pt 1

**What is up? Happy Easter guys. And happy 420. If you guys celebrate that. Anyways, I bring you another chapter to this story. I'm still undecided on the Modern day, AU story of Frozen. I'd like to hear your opinions on it, should i do it? Would you read it? Etc. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen. Bioware owns Dragon Age, and the land of Orlais, and Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda, and the land of Hyrule. Im a fan, and a writer, nothing more. I wish i owned any of those things. It would be dope.**

"So, you made any plans for the date yet?" Anna asks, her voice thick with anticipation, and excitement. She walked side by side with Elsa, Vani was with them, in her ice cloak, escorting the two of them. Elsa looked at her sister, and smiled, she was always so eager.

"I've told you for the fifth time this week Anna. No, we have not." Elsa explains, Anna frowns.

"Oh come on! You have to get planning Elsa. Its been a month since you got engaged!" Anna exclaims. Elsa sighs.

"What makes you think I haven't been planning Anna?" Elsa asks, raising an eyebrow at her sister, they hear Vani giggle in front of them.

"Anna. This girl is planning many things. Every day she comes up with yet another thing for the ceremony, or the reception. I'd say she is moving too fast with this, no?" Vani asks in her sweet accented voice. Elsa frowns at the back of Vani's head.

"I don't appreciate you telling people of my decisions. I feel like you're judging me." Elsa admits, then blinks at how angry she sounded, she hadn't meant to say any of that, it just came out, like she wasn't the one in control of her words. "Wait, what?" Elsa asks.

"You haven't realized my power yet have you? I have power over wind. And it blows away all lies, and deceptions. Leaving only the truth when you speak to me, whether I want to hear it or not. I cannot control it." Vani explains. A calm understanding in her voice, she did not care what anyone thought she was. But the Queen was an exception. She wanted to remain in good standing with her, she owed her that much.

"Really? That's cool! So, people always tell you the truth?" Anna asks, an excitement in her voice. Vani nods, and Anna squeals in excitement. "I should take you along with me on my dates with Kristoff, he never tells me anything he's really feeling. And it upsets me." Anna admits, then blinks at how truly sad she sounded.

"As much as I would love to, my duties require me to protect Queen Elsa, and Sir Zack at all times." Vani states in a formal tone.

"But Zack isn't here right now is he? So technically he is fine by himself, and he can look after Elsa. So you should come with me one of these times." Anna says in an almost desperate tone. Elsa shakes her head.

"I suppose. But only with permission from the Queen, and Zack. But regardless, I would hate to intrude." Vani explains. Anna sighs, then they see Kristoff and Zack walking toward them, laughing about something.

"- So then right after Kelsi gets up, a bucket of worms falls on her head. Needless to say, she was really mad at me. But that's what you get when you prank me." Kristoff explains, still laughing alongside Zack.

"That reminds me of this one time with Toni. She had shoved a bunch of dirt in my closet, so when I opened it, all of it would fall on me. But instead, Vani goes to the closet to get something for me, and it covers her in dirt. I had to convince her not to stab Toni right there. She was and probably still is angry about the whole ordeal." Zack explains, causing even more laughter between the two.

"Ah. You are correct Zack. Thank you for reminding me. When I see that brutish woman, I will be sure to use my best knife on her. Bianca does get so lonely at times." Vani says, while pulling out a dagger with a black cloth wrapped around the handle, and a dark blue crystal at the bottom of the handle. The blade is sharp and has three words engraved in it. 'Caritas, Veritas, Unitas' Which mean Love, Truth, and Unity in Latin. Zack grabs her writs and takes the knife from her.

"No, no, no, no. Not necessary Vani." Zack says as he puts the knife back in its holder on her hip. Vani pouts at him.

"Why not Zack. The brute would deserve it, no?" Vani asks, innocently as she could muster, Zack shakes his head. He then turns his attention to his soon-to-be wife.

"How was your day?" Zack asks her, as she smiles and hugs him.

"It was wonderful love. How was yours?" Elsa asks, looking up at his deep, and welcoming blue eyes. Eyes that she trusted, loved, she could get lost in them for days at a time just admiring their beauty. They seemed to even glow when he was excited, he never hid his emotions, or if he did, his eyes always gave it away. Her own icy blue eyes locked with his deep blue depths and they knew that they were meant for each other.

"It was good. Would have been better with you. No offense Kristoff." Zack says, looking over his shoulder at the royal ice harvester, who just smiled.

"No offense taken Zack." Kristoff reassured him, Zack smiled and turned back to his fiance.

"But you two are together now, that is good, no?" Vani asks, Zack and Elsa smile at her and nod.

"Vani. I gotta ask, what is your accent. It sounds kinda French, but not at the same time." Kristoff asks, Vani giggles, and smiles at him, her dark amber eyes glowing.

"It is a Mantriellan accent. Most common in the northern part of the kingdom. Close to France. That is why it sounds so similar. Also why none of the others speak my way, the were from the central part of Mantriella, which was where I moved. Still haven't broken my accent after all these years." Vani explained, Kristoff nods.

"Oh. Well cool. Its nice to know." Kristoff says politely. Vani bows slightly to him.

"So. Dinner in the great hall anyone?" Anna asks, with excitement in her voice. Clearly the idea of food was exciting her, because she started to drool a bit, Kristoff wiped it off when he noticed, and she thanked him for it, Zack and Elsa smiled at the young couples interaction, and kissed each other.

"That sounds wonderful Anna." Elsa says elegantly. She and Zack follow Anna and Kristoff into the great hall, Vani following behind them, looking out for any potential threats, maybe she was just being paranoid, but it never hurt to be careful.

"Vani. You coming?" Zack asks when he noticed his personal guard had stopped when she is about to close the door. She flushes, embarrassed that she was caught while staring into space by her boss, and friend. She closes the door and everyone sits at the table. Zack and Elsa sit next to each other, Anna sits next to Elsa on her left and Kristoff on her right. Vani sits where she can see everyone, and all the entrances and exits.

"So, Elsa. Any big things on the agenda next week?" Kristoff asks, Elsa sighs at the mention of her duties as Queen, she loved what she did, but it could be draining at times.

"Well. There's the King and Queen of Orlais coming in, asking for another trade route so they can better transport their supplies for the civil war, without it being intercepted. The Princess of Hyrule and her personal guard coming to visit. And then the regular meetings for the week." Elsa explains, Kristoff nods accepting her answer. He didn't envy her, she had a lot to do.

"So, Zack, have you heard from your father?" Anna asks, Sacks happy mood immediately shifts to one of worry.

"No. Not since last weeks letter. He said he was going to lead an expedition to find a place called Shambala. Supposed to be some sort of paradise." Zack explains. His expression changing from worried, to terrified at what might happen. He knew his father could hold his own just fine, but he could still be worried for him. He looks at Elsa when she places her hand over his and smiles, he returns her smile just as the servers come in the room carrying large silver platters, they place them on the table and leave shortly after, everyone begins to get what they want. Once everyone has what they want they begin conversing again.

"Soh Zahh, Elsahh whahh dohh yohh- whahh?" Anna asks Kristoff with her mouth full of food.

"Chew. And swallow before you talk." Kristoff orders her in a gentle voice. She nods and does as he told her, Zack and Elsa laugh at the younger couple, and smile fondly at one another.

"There. Now that that's over with. Zack, Elsa what do you wanna do for your engagement party, we haven't had one for you two yet." Anna says, Elsa and Zack look at each other, and blush.

"Should we tell them?" Zack asks, Elsa sighs.

"I was hoping to wait another week, but. I suppose we can. If you want to." Elsa says, her voice unsure, Zack smiles and kisses her.

"They have a right to know." Zack says, before grabbing Elsa's hand, and looking at Anna, Kristoff, and Vani who are curious as to what they are talking about. "You want to tell them? Or should I?" Zack asks.

"I'll tell them." Elsa says then looks at the three others who are watching with rapt attention. She sighs to prepare for this. "We found out a week ago, that I'm pregnant." Elsa says, and Vani spits out the water she was drinking. Anna's jaw drops, and Kristoff just stares at the two. Elsa gets a worried look in her eyes, until she looks at Zack, who couldn't be happier. She relaxes as his hand tightens around hers, but not enough to harm her.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff asks, snapping Anna, and Vani out of their shock, both of them get excited looks on their faces.

"Congratulations you two!" Anna says, well yells at the top of her lunges, Kristoff outs his hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god! The stars will sing with delight the night of your child's birth! The sun will twirl with the moon, and even the elements themselves will announce their eternal blessing!" Vani sings happily, surprising Anna, and Kristoff, who aren't used to that side of her, Elsa has dealt with it for a month, every time she made a decision regarding the wedding. And Zack has dealt with it every time he mentioned Elsa when they were separated from each other.

"I'm glad you approve of this Vani." Zack says, smiling at his personal guard.

"Is that why you've been planning extra fast Queen Elsa?" Vani asks, Elsa nods.

"I don't want to look fat on my wedding day." Elsa says then blinks, before realizing she told the truth like Vani's powers forced you to do.

"You are always beautiful to me. No matter what." Zack reassures her, Elsa smiles at him. Then leans in for a kiss, just as the door bursts open, May comes through, looking tired and exhausted but exhilarated, as she runs up to Zack, a panicked look in her eyes, she hands him a letter with his father's seal on it, Zack takes is and reads it.

'Son, I need your assistance. I need you to come to Mantriella straight away, it is imperative. I will explain more upon your arrival. P.S. We may be in need of extra ice.' Zack finishes reading the letter and looks to Elsa, who gives him a worried look.

"My dad needs my help back home." Zack says handing the letter to Elsa as he stands up. She reads over it quickly and is confused by the last line.

"What's the last part mean?" Elsa asks, Zack smiles and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"It means I have to bring you. He couldn't say it in the letter, just in case it was intercepted." Zack informs her, she stands up.

"Why would it get intercepted? Mantriella is not at war." Vani says, Zack shrugs.

"Maybe they're after my dad. And that's why he needs my help. We should go pack Elsa. We need to be ready by the mourning. Preferably before." Zack says, Elsa nods. Anna and Kristoff get up.

"Were coming too." Anna says, and crosses her arms. "And you can't tell us no. You helped us out, and we care about you, so we're going to help you." She adds. Standing her ground.

"I'll inform Kai and Gerda to arrange the daily operations remain intact. The king and Queen of Orlais are known to be very respectable, and won't mind, and the Princess and her guard are coming to visit as a stop in their trip around the world." Elsa explains, Zack nods before he grabs Elsa's hand and leads her up

stairs to their shared room. Anna and Kristoff do the same, Vani goes to pack her things.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Mantriella, Bondeshire Keire. Lord of the royal guard meets with the assassin that threatened his life weeks earlier. He narrow his ice cold blue eyes at the young girl, who looked innocent but hid a deadly purpose behind her eyes.

"Was the message delivered?" The assassin asked in a northern Mantriellan accent, she moved some of her copper hair away from her face, giving him a twisted smile.

"Yes. I gave the boy the message, assassin. Now why do waste my time here?" Bondeshire asks, anger evident in his deep voice the assassin just smiles.

"This is not a waste of time, Bon-Bon. You are ignorant for thinking it so." The assassin says, Bondeshire makes a noise of pure hatred at his pet name being used.

"Tell me the reason you called me here assassin." Bondeshire demands, raising his voice, the assassin doesn't flinch at the volume of his voice, and the pure hate it holds.

"My sources tell me he is with the Queen of Arendelle. You know how much she would fetch on the market, with those ice powers of hers? Me and my contacts could be set for life. You need to separate the two of them. Make them resent each other. So he will not care when we take her. Do this and you will forever be free of your burden." The assassin says before vanishing in a puff of smoke, Bondeshire stands there contemplating the offer.

He knew he would do anything to be free of his burden, but would he really destroy his relationship with his son, and everyone around him, and shatter his son's heart. Their relationship was fragile enough already without him trying to break it even more. But which is more important. Love, or freedom? Bondeshire always was a selfish person.

Back in Arendelle everyone was about to leave for Mantrialla, they had all their things packed and on the boat, it would be a two to three day journey until they reached Mantriella, Zack, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Vani were preparing themselves.

"You guys sure you want to come?" Zack asks Anna, and Kristoff, who adamantly agree.

"Yes. Were sure. Let us help you out man." Kristoff says, Zack sighs and nods.

"Okay. Elsa. You sure you want to come? It might be dangerous. I don't want you or the baby hurt." Zack says, she takes his hands and kisses him.

"I have to come. I know you'll protect me and the baby. And besides we never did have our engagement party, celebrating in your home country sounds like the perfect place." Elsa says, Zack smiles and kisses her again, before slipping his arm around her waist.

"Lets get going." Zack says walking with Elsa onto the ship, followed by Anna and Kristoff, Vani trails behind the four of them,looking around for any suspicious behavior. The letter had put her on edge more then before. She was sure someone would try something soon. To try and hurt her Queen, and Boss, and their child. She would not let that happen.

"Wait! Hold the ship! Stop!" May yells running up the dock, and jumping onto the ship just as the ramp is pulled in. Vani pulls her to her feet. "Thanks Van." May says cheerily.

"May what are you doing here?" Zack asks, as he watches May make sure her Mantriella bandana was on her head. Before seeing that it is and looking at Zack, smiling.

"Well. Funny story... I wanted to come home. For the moment at least. So, now I'm here." May says, smiling at Zack. Who just shakes his head, but smiles all the same.

"Okay. Lets get moving." Zack says, and the ship begins its journey to Mantriella. Hours seem to pass before anyone knows it and it's nightfall. The stars shining bright in the sky, Zack and Elsa were asleep in one cabin, and Anna, and Kristoff in the other. May and Vani had to share, but May noticed Vani was nowhere to be seen. She was walking the hallways making sure no one made an attempt at the lives of any of her friends, she held Bianca at the ready.

"Do not worry, my sweet little Bianca. I have a feeling we may see some action tonight." Vani whispers to the blade, as she sees some figure in a hood walk down a hallway, that leads to the rooms of her friends. Vani followed the figure, ready to strike at any moment. As soon as Vani saw the gleam of metal, and a hand placed upon Zack and Elsa's door, she struck out, grabbing the figures head and smashing it into the frame of the door, knocking them out, with a satisfying loud thunk noise. It was enough to wake Elsa, and Zack. They jumped up, as Vani pulled the figure to their feet. She placed them in a chair and tied each one of their limbs to a different part of the chair.

"Vani, who is that?" Zack asks, Vani puts a finger to her lips, the figure begins to stir and panics once they realize they're tied to a chair, Vani takes their hood off to see their dark amber eyes identical to hers, and black hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Mari?" Vani asks the woman, identical to her, Mari responds by spitting in Vani's face. "That was rude." Vani says, with deadly venom in her voice.

"Vani. Still holding your pathetic delusions I see. Think you can turn your life around by serving faithfully over a few years. It will never change what you did. What you are inside." Mari says, glaring at Vani.

"Vani. Who is this girl, and what is she talking about?" Elsa asks, Vani turns to her Queen.

"I apologize my Queen. This is Mari. An assassin from the Desolate Brotherhood. A group based out of northern Mantriella. As for what she is talking about... I used to work for them. After a contract, I had to leave. She is also my twin sister." Vani explains throwing a deadly glare over her shoulder at Mari.

"You are no longer my sister. You are not fit to hold our family name!" Mari yells, Vani turns around back handing her as she does so.

"You will not speak of our family name as if it is something sinister!" Vani yells at her twin, who glares at her. Zack and Elsa share a look of worry. For their personal guard, for their future, and most of all for comfort both of them had a feeling this situation would only get worse from here.

**There was The latest chapter of Frozen: Warmth of Love. I have decided i may also post a sequel to this story after i get some work done on Hollywood Hearts. Which is a big concern of mine. So, review if you enjoyed, or if you didnt.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mantriella Pt 2

**Hey guys, it's me. I know I haven't updated in five days, but I was really busy with school, and could only write late night. Anyway the chapter is done, and again. Please feel free to make suggestions of what i should write next, and PM me with any Questions regarding characters, or plot, or anything like that.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Frozen, or Dragon Age. I only own the ocs and the plot of the chapters to come. Dont sue.**

After interrogating Mari, Vani brought her into the cells, where they keep the prisoners. She tells the guards to keep a constant watch on her, then returns to her shared room with May. The next three days pass without incident, except for the fact that Mari escapes, and no one has seen her since, but all is forgotten when they reach the Mantriellan shores and are greeted by the royal guard, and a man dressed as a guard but with dark red and blue lining to his uniform. He has black hair, and cold blue eyes, and mutton chops. He looks like one of the dukes goons, Elsa thinks, but then she realizes he's not. His expression is stone as he looks at Zack, and the others, Zack frowns at him.

"Boy." Bondeshire greets his son, staring him dead in the eyes, Zack narrows his eyes at him.

"Dad." Zack says, not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice. Bondeshire glares at Zack.

"Have you forgotten your manners boy? Why don't you introduce me to your guests." Bondeshire says to his son, but it sounds more like a command.

"Fine. This is Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. Her sister, Princess Anna, of Arendelle. Her boyfriend Kristoff. And you know Vani, and May." Zack says, Bondeshire gives a single, barely noticeable nod that he heard his son at all. Elsa, and Anna courtesy to him.

"Its a pleasure to meet the Ice Queen." Bondeshire says, earning a glare from Zack as he wraps a protective arm around Elsa.

"Don't call her that." Zack snaps, Bondeshire doesn't even acknowledge that he spoke and looks at Elsa.

"If you harm anyone here. I will not hesitate to end you, is that clear witch?" Bondeshire says, Vani steps between him and Elsa.

"I assure you. Mr. Keire. Even though your son is my boss, I will not hesitate to end you if you harm her, is that clear?" Vani growls at the man, he glares at her, but she doesn't even back down, her grip around Bianca tightens, ready to strike. Bondeshire just looks back at his son.

"Come. Alone. We must speak." Bondeshire says before walking off, Zack kisses Elsa before following after him.

"Why did you call me here?" Zack asks. Looking up at his father. Who stops walking and decides to answer once they are out of earshot from the others, he looks down at his son.

"I was recently concontacted by an informant of mine. There are plans to overthrow the king. We believe these threats are to be taken seriously, we must not hesitate to protect him at all costs. I called you here to assist me in gathering information, so drop the attitude." Bondeshire tells his son.

"Only if you drop your hostility." Zack counters, staring his father dead in the eyes.

"Fair enough. But keep the witch under control." Bondeshire says to him, Zack gets angry.

"She's not a witch!" Zack yells at him, Bondeshire glares at Zack.

"Fine. Keep your delusions. Just keep her in check." Bondeshire says before marching off, Zack stares after him for a minute or two then walks back tto the others, who were waiting for him.

"Zack! Are you okay? You look mad." Anna says, with concern in her eyes, and lacing her voice. Zack nods, and hugs Elsa tightly.

"I'm fine..." Zack says, not only to convince the other's but also to convince himself. He never got along with his dad too greatly. Sure they weren't this hostile towards another each other usually, but Zack figures its because they didn't leave on the best of terms. Elsa's worried look brings him out of his thoughts, and he smiles at her.

"So, Zack. Do you think we could get moving toward the place were staying, I'm kinda beat." Anna says, Kristoff bumps her elbow giving her a disapproving look for interrupting the moment Zack and Elsa were in, Zack looks at her and smiles.

"Sure. You can do some sight seeing with Vani, and May tomorrow I'm sure. Follow me to the castle." Zack says, taking Elsa's hand and leading them toward the castle.

"So, are you a prince?" Kristoff asks, in genuine curiosity.

"No. My father is captain of the royal guard. And my family has been close friends with the King's family for years. I was in a sense adopted into the life of a prince. But I hold no official title. I am treated like one." Zack explains, Kristoff nods.

"So, you aren't royalty at all, why were you planned to marry Elsa, isn't that usually to do with prince's, and the royal families?" Kristoff asks, Zack thinks it over.

"Usually, but the King had no sons of his own. He asked my father permission to marry me off, for trade purposes. But I ended up falling in love along the way. Then the gates closed, and thirteen years later here we are. Back in love, and having a baby." Zack says happily, as he leads the group down the main square in the village, where there are various stalls and shops selling their wares.

"So-" Kristoff starts only to be interrupted by Anna.

"Why do you keep saying 'so?'" Anna asks, Kristoff blinks several times then laughs because he realizes she's right, he grabs her and messes up her hair affectionately. "Hey, you messed up my hair!" Anna complains trying to flatten it out again, May laughs at them.

"You two really do belong together! Compliment each other quite well actually." May says from behind them. Zack looks back and laughs at the couple as they enter the castle courtyard.

"The air is different here, no?" Vani asks, to anyone who will answer.

"It is home." May says, almost absently.

"My home is wherever Elsa is." Zack says, smiling at his fiance, who smiles up at him, then kisses him. The distraction causes Zack to walk into a passing guard, knocking all three of them down. The guard glares at Zack. He has a clear Japanese look about him, he glares at Zack.

"Watch it." The guard says, getting up, and looking upon Zack with disgust, when a little girl comes running up to Zack, she has blonde hair, and violet eyes, she runs up to Zack, tapping her foot with anticipation.

"Sorry, my bad." Zack gets up, and pulls Elsa up moments later, then he sees the little girl. "Kiki!" Zack yells, picking the little girl up and spinning her around, she giggles.

"Hiya Zack!" Kiki says smiling down at Zack, she kisses Zack's nose and he puts her back on the ground, laughing.

"Who is this?" Elsa asks, Zack looks at her, and pulls her down so she can look at Kiki on her level.

"Elsa, this is Princess Kiki of Mantriella, she's basically my sister. And Kiki, this is Elsa, the Queen of Snow, and Arendelle, and my fiance." Zack them, Elsa smiles at Kiki before being pulled in for a hug from the young princess.

"Wonderful to meet you, Queen Elsa!" Kiki says, smiling at the Queen, then she stops hugging her, and waves a finger at Zack, while pretending to be angry. "And you. Mister Zack, who said you could get engaged?" She holds her finger there, before Zack goes to bite it, and she retracts it.

"Well, Elsa and I are in love. So we gave ourselves permission. What's been up with you Kiki?" Zack asks, Kiki shrugs.

"Nothing much. Mommy said she's having a new dress made for me! But she says this one is too dirty, but it's my favorite!" Kiki says, and Elsa notices the dress dirty, and ripped in places. Elsa laughs, Anna was just the same, Kiki turns to the guard, angry. "Why'd you bump into my brother?" She accuses him, he looks down at her.

"You're- I am so sorry, Mister. I had no idea. Forgive me, I am new." The guard says, bowing to Zack, respectively.

"Easy does it Tetsuma. You might be old news if you don't apologize." Kiki says, turning to him and stomping, authoritatively. Zack looks at her and shakes his head.

"Kiki. He just apologized. Let it go." Zack says then looks at Elsa, they laugh, and everyone looks at them like they've gone crazy. They calm down after laughing at the inside joke between them. Anna passes out, Kristoff catches her.

"We should get moving. Anna wouldn't want to sleep without being on a bed. Don't worry, she's fine. Just really tired." Kristoff says, Zack nods and they begin moving again, Kiki takes Zack's hand, that not holding Elsa's. They make it to the rooms without incident, and everyone lays down on a bed, Kiki decides to leave and play in the courtyard. Everyone sleeps until Dinner is ready hours later.

"You get enough sleep?" Zack asks Anna, who just yawns and stretches in response. Zack and the others laugh. They are all sat at the grand hall table, Kiki runs in and jumps onto a chair. The King and Queen follow after her, and take their seats.

"Kiki told me you arrived this mourning Zack. With your fiance?" The King says. King Divan of Mantriella was a generous and kind ruler to his people, his wife Nina was just as kind and loving. Zack smiled at them.

"Yes, your majesty. You remember Elsa, don't you?" Zack asks, the King looks over Elsa, and recognition courses through his eyes.

"Oh, how splendid things have turned out." Nina says smiling at Zack and Elsa.

"I remember when you two were little." King Divan adds, before his wife speaks again.

"When we visited Arendelle to drop Zack off." Nina says, before her husband takes over, she glares at him, he returns it as he finishes talking.

"You two hit it off straight away." He finishes, him and his wife keep staring before laughing jovially at their antics, when they calm down they look at Zack and Elsa.

"You two haven't changed at all." Zack says, smiling at them.

"Not a bit Zack, so Elsa. I hope things are good in Arendelle. And we are sorry we couldn't come to the coronation. My wife had the flu, I had to take care of her." King Divan says, sounding genuinely sorry, Elsa smiles at him.

"Its fine, your Majesty. And things are good in Arendelle..." Then she whispers in Zack ear.

"I'm sure they will. Just ask." Zack says, the King and Queen look at the two. Elsa clears her throat.

"I was wanting to ask for your blessing. Of our coming Marriage." Elsa says, the Queen smiles at her.

"Of course you have our blessing Dear. We arranged the marriage in the first place." Nina says, Elsa releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"There's another thing." Zack says, gaining the King and Queen's attention, Elsa looks at him, a worried look on her face. "Were also having a baby." Zack says, and the room temperature drops as Elsa gasps. Zack grips her hand, showing his support.

"That's wonderful!" Divan yells, happily. Kiki jumps in the air. Elsa breathes another sigh of relief.

"You guys are having a baby!" Kiki yells, jumping up and down, Nina puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder to calm her down. Kiki sits down, but still shakes happily.

"Yes we are Kiki." Zack says, Bondeshire enters the room at that moment and takes a seat next to the King, which happens to be right beside Vani also.

"What are you doing?" Bondeshire asks his son, Zack looks away.

"Oh, uh... Well-" Zack starts, but Kiki happily supplies the information he struggle with.

"Zack and Elsa are having a baby!" Kiki yells, and Bondeshire's expression goes from passive, straight to anger, and only gets worse from there.

"What?" Bondeshire demands, looking at his son, Vani who is between them looks at something behind him.

"Dad! Look out!" Zack yells, as Vani stands up, and swings Bianca at his head, Bondeshire ducks, and the blade takes a few hairs off, but he is unharmed, Vani wasn't even aiming for him, she hits an arrow, sending it into the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Bondeshire demands Vani, who glares at him and points to the arrow.

"Your welcome." Vani says, before she puts Bianca in her holder, she goes over to the arrow, and pulls a note off that was tied to it. "Assassins of the Black Blood Order. After One Bondeshire Keire, for treason against the Order. What the hell is this?" Vani asks, drawing Bianca from her holder and putting it against Bondeshire's neck. King Divan pulls his wife and Daughter close to him, and looks at the lord of the personal guard for an explanation.

"Sir Bondeshire, what is the meaning of this?" Divan asks, Bondeshire casts his eyes downwards.

"Your Majesty. There is a plot to overthrow your rule. The Black Blood Order seeks to unravel your leadership by targeting those closest to you." Bondeshire says, as if having a knife to his throat is no problem at all.

"I trust your word Bondeshire. Vani, step down. What do you plan to do?" Divan asks, Vani steps away, and sheathes Bianca. Bondeshire clears his throat.

"I am meeting with an assassin tonight to discuss terms. I am taking Zack, Elsa, and Vani for support." Bondeshire says, and the others readily agree. They all head to the meeting place after midnight, it's the courtyard of the church, an assassin waits for them.

"I see you've brought the bargaining chips." The Assassin says, Bondeshre glares at her.

"I've brought you what you want. Give me the stone." Bondeshire says, the assassins chuckles and snaps her fingers, in an instant Zack, Elsa, and Vani are knocked out but assassins that were hiding in shadows before.

"Of course. And I'll tell you the location of the Gem too, since you brought us the Queen." She throws a map to Bondeshire, and he catches it, then walks away, leaving the three to be captured and sold on the slave market. He feels regret for his decision, but then laughs it off. They'll get what's coming to them.

The next day Zack awakens chained to a pole in a basement, he can see Vani, and Elsa also chained up, neither are conscious.

"Ah, you have woken up." A woman with copper hair says to them. She is in a church robe.

"Who... Where..." Is all Zack can manage. The girl looks at him.

"Do not worry, we made sure you were safe. We did not hurt you or your friends. We saved you from the assassins." The girl says.

"Then why are we chained up?" Zack asks, and the girl smirks, and Zack recognizes her, it never occurred to him before. "Sister Leliana" Zack asks, causing the sister to nod.

"Yes. I saved you from those slavers. You are chained up because I was looking for the key, and have not freed you yet. Give me a moment." Leliana says before looting the bodies. She finds the key and unlocks Zack's chains, then goes to Elsa and Vani and does the same. Zack notices the bodies of various assassins strewn about the ground. Zack holds Elsa bridal style, and follows Leliana who struggles to carry Vani up the stairs.

"Thank you for saving us, Sister Leliana." Leliana smiles at him.

"The maker sent me a message, I had to save you, and your petite friend is heavier then she looks." Leliana says, as they get out the door to the church, and into the harsh daylight.

"Has anyone been searching for us?" Zack asks, Leliana nods.

"All day patrols have been heavier then usual, none were led by your father, he seems to have disappeared." Leliana says, Zack nods, as they approach the palace, they get in and are rushed around by servants, and their friends wait patiently for them to recover with rest.

"I'm sorry we went missing, and worried you. Your Majesty." Zack says to Divan, who waves him off.

"Oh, quiet boy, were just glad you're okay. I hope you and Elsa will stay and enjoy your engagement party here despite all the trouble last night." Divan says, Zack smiles.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will." Zack looks over at Elsa, who has just woken up, she seems panicked but calms down when she sees Zack.

"Can you come over here?" Elsa asks, Zack smiles at her and nods, he gets out of bed and wraps his arms around his fiance. Divan smiles and leaves the room, then Zack kisses the back of Elsa's head.

"Do you want to stay for our engagement party?" Zack asks, Elsa turns around to face him, staying within the protective embrace of his arms.

"Of course Zack." She says before kissing him. They spend the rest of the day in bed, and the day after they get to celebrating their engagement. Zack takes her to his favorite place in the whole Kingdom. A cave, only he, Toni, Vani, and May know about. He shows her the cave and she gasps at it's beauty. There is a beam of light coming down from the ceiling, and a waterfall on the left side, crystals are along the walls, Zack leads Elsa over to the crystals and breaks one off for her.

"For the love of my life." Zack says, closing Elsa's hands around the pale blue crystal. She smiles at him, and breaks off a piece of a dark blue crystal, she puts it in his hands.

"For the love of my life." Elsa says to him, Zack smiles at her and kisses her. They look to the waterfall, and the pond inside the cave, and both of them have the same idea, they jump in the pond, both of them are wearing nothing to cover themselves, they smile at one another before Zack splashes Elsa, who retalitates by splashing him back, thus starting a splashing war, in the end they call it a draw and hold each other close in the water, both of them knowing that in this moment everything was perfect.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, took me longer then usual but I hope it was worth the wait, let me know in a review what you guys think, and what i should write next, as I said the story will continue as one shots about their lives. This was an exception, and probably the only exception. Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did. Favorite, follow, amd check out my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7: Royal Unity

**Hey Guys, I'm back again. I hope you enjoy. As I said this is going to be interconnected one shots practically. This is the big one. The wedding. I hope you enjoy it, I had some trouble writing it at times, but I feel it came out rather well.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own frozen, dont fucking sue.**

"How are things coming along, my Queen?" Vani asks, as Elsa is creating creations of ice, Kristoff is loading them onto his sled, Anna and Zack were off doing god knows what.

"Finishing up the sculptures now." Elsa says, as she forms a beautiful sculpture of Zack and herself. Kristoff loads it into his sled and walks up to Elsa.

"I'll have these delivered to the church. Where do you want me to put them?" Kristoff asks.

"Gerda will know where to put them. Thank you Kristoff." Elsa says, Kristoff nods and smiles at her, before getting in his sled, and riding off, Elsa turns to Vani.

"Are you ready for the ceremony tomorrow?" Vani asks, Elsa nods.

"Yes. But I'm scared Vani. What if we're moving too fast?" Elsa asks, Vani gives her a smile.

"You should not be scared Elsa. You two love each other, there is no true speed of love, no?" Vani says, Elsa smiles.

"Thank you Vani. Now, would you like to see my dress, I've stored it in my closet." Elsa says, Vani beams at her, and opens the door to the grand hall.

"Lead the way my Queen." Vani says, Elsa smiles and walks through the door, Vani follows behind her, they reach Elsa, and Zack's room and Vani opens the door for Elsa, who moves to the closet and shows Vani a beautiful Ice dress with a face veil, it is long and flowing, with intricate designs of snowflakes. Vani smiles.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Elsa asks, Vani nods.

"Of course, my Queen. You will be the most beautiful thing Arendelle has ever seen." Vani says, Elsa smiles amd hugs her personal guard.

"Thank you Vani." Elsa says, before they hear two people running up the stairs, Elsa closes the closet door quickly, the next second Zack comes running into the room, Anna right behind him, Zack runs into Elsa, and Vani knocking both of them down, Anna tries to stop but slips and falls on top of them all. Vani manages to hold all the weight off of Elsa, it was a hard thing to do, but she didn't want her Queen, and her unborn child crushed under the weight of everyone. Elsa manages to crawl out from under Vani and stands up, Vani pushes herself up further once Elsa is up, and Zack and Anna fall on either side of the floor.

"What we're you two doing?" Vani asks, while looking over Elsa to make sure she wasn't harmed, before pulling Zack, and Anna up. Who look sheepishly at one another then Elsa and Vani.

"We were having a race, to see who could get to Elsa first." Anna says, Zack nods. "It was his idea!" Anna says pointing her finger at Zack, who glares at her.

"No! It was her idea!" Zack retorts, Elsa glares at them.

"I don't care whose idea it was! You almost crushed me and the baby!" Elsa yells at them, they both shrink in fear. Zack walks up to her first, and gives her a puppy dog like look. Elsa begins to regret yelling at them. "I'm sorry for yelling. I was just scared." Elsa says, Zack and Anna smile as Zack hugs his soon-to-be wife. When Zack lets go he turns to Anna, with a big smile on his face.

"I win!" Zack yells at her, Anna pouts.

"You cheated! We should try it again!" Anna yells at Zack, who glares at her.

"No, I did not cheat, I won fair and square!" Zack retorts, Anna looks offended amd begins to respond when Elsa interrupts both of them.

"Shut up! I have a massive headache and just want to curl up in bed before my wedding day! Vani, and Anna get out, Zack are you going with them, or not?" Elsa asks, Zack nods, then messes Anna's hair up, before Vani pulls her out of the room, shutting the door behind her, Zack turns to Elsa.

"I'm sorry for yelling. And making you have a headache." Zack says, genuinely sorry, Elsa smiles and hugs him.

"Don't be. I don't have a headache, I just wanted some... Private time with you..." Elsa says, giving a sly smile to Zack, Zack leans down to kiss her, and they move over to the bed. They spend the night in complete bliss with one another. The next day Anna, May, and Kelsi help Elsa prepare. Kristoff, Nelson, and Toni help Zack prepare. Vani was organizing the security for the wedding and making sure Kathrina, Kiki, and the King and Queen of Mantriella arrived at the wedding on time.

"You look beautiful Elsa." Anna says, Elsa smiles at her sister as she twirls around in her dress.

"Thank you Anna. You look beautiful also." Elsa says. Anna was wearing a beautiful green dress. May was wearing a dark blue dress, and Kelsi was wearing a light blue dress.

"Well. You think the boys will like what they see?" May asks.

"I don't have a boy. She just acts like one. At times." Kelsi says, May shrugs. They knew their lovers were going to love how they looked, and we're excited to see them also.

"You sure?" Zack asks. Kristoff was helping him with the finishing touches of his noble clothes. Toni helps Nelson with his wedding suit.

"Oh, stop it Zack, you look fine. I'm sure Elsa will be stunned by how you look." Kristoff reassures him.

"Yeah. Stop being a fucking Bitch about it." Toni says to Zack, glaring at him, before smiling.

"Still don't know how you got my sister." Kristoff says to Toni, she shrugs as she finishes up helping Nelson.

"True love I guess. Like you and Anna, or Zack and Elsa." Toni says, Nelson looks at her.

"What about me and May?" Nelson asks, Toni shrugs.

"I'm not sure about you yet. We all had acts of true love. So that's how I know. You, I'm not so sure about. We could have Elsa freeze his heart." Toni says, earning a glare from everyone.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't suggest that. The ceremony is starting soon, we should go." Zack says, the others agree with him while Vani is preparing everything.

"No, no! You, over there! Be careful of the cake you two! Kathrina!" Vani yells as a girl walks up to her, around sixteen, she has black hair, and deep blue eyes like her older brother. She is wearing a shiny blue dress. Kiki, Divan, and Nina follow behind her all dressed in formal attire. Another woman arrives, she has deep blue eyes like Zack, but blonde hair with dark roots. She looks around and frowns. Vani approaches her.

"Where is that girl?" The woman asks, to no one but herself. Vani taps her on the shoulder. Kathrina recognizes the woman's and hugs her.

"Mom! You made it!" Katrina says into her mother's shoulder, she smiles and hugs her daughter back before breaking the hug off.

"Yes I did. Have you seen Rapunzel anywhere, I was supposed to meet her and Eugene here." Ellise says, looking around, Katherine shakes her head.

"You are Zack's mother? Pleasant to meet you." Vani says, extending her hand, Ellise shakes it, with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm Ellise Keire. And you are?" Ellise asks.

"I am Vani Nambella-Hawke. Formally. But you may call me Vani. I am personal guard to Queen Elsa, and Sir. Zack." Vani says, before a girl in a purple dress shows up, presumably Rapunzel, and her boyfriend following after her. "I must escort you to your seats. Follow me please." Vani says before walking away, and making sure everyone is in their seats.

The ceremony begins Zack is standing up there with his Kristoff as his best man, Nelson, and Toni standing up there with them. The piano begins playing and everyone's attention is on the entrance. Elsa walks through, being escorted by Vani. Everyone is stunned by Elsa's beauty. She reaches the altar and Vani moves to stand guard at the front row of seats. Zack looks at Elsa like he's never seen her before. She smiles at him, the sparkles of ice on her face glistening in the light, Zack just stares at her, and she does the same. Before the priest clears his throat.

"Join hands." The priest says, Zack grabs Elsa's hands and smiles at her, as the priest prepares three candles, he lights two of them. "These two candles represent your lives to this point. Now. Would you both light the unity candle in the center." The priest says, Zack and Elsa both take a candle with one hand, while holding eachothers hands. They both light the candle in the center and place the candles back. "This candle represents your lives from this point. Together. Forever. Now. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, do you take Zack Keire. Prince of Mantriella as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health. Through the good times and bad. Togehter, now, and forever?" The priest asks, Elsa smiles.

"Yes, I do." Elsa says, the priest smiles.

"And do you Zack, Prince of Mantriella, take Elsa, Queen of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad. Together now, amd forever?" The priest asks, Zack smiles.

"Yes. I do." Zack says, the priest smiles again.

"Then I hereby announce you husband and wife, My king. You may kiss the bride." Zack smiles when he hears someone yell from the back.

"Come on! Give us a love scene for the ages!" A girl with short black hair says, before a girl with red hair pulls her down to her seat. Zack smiles and decides to give her what she wants, he lifts Elsa's wedding veil, and they lean in at the same time, kissing each other with years of passion, and pure, true love. Everyone smiles, even Bondeshire, who stands in the shadows of the church in the back. He leaves before anyone notices him. They all exit the church, and like coronation day, file into the Grand Ball Room. Waiting for the new King and Queen of Arendelle.

"Please welcome. King and Queen of Arendelle. Zack, and Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announces, as Zack and Elsa take their seats on the two thrones, Vani looks at them.

"As I understand. Zack, our contract is nullified." Vani says, Zack nods.

"Understood. Our contract stated you would be personal guard to Zack, the Prince of Mantriella. What do you say, we make a new contract. You will guard The King and Queen of Arendelle, and the new Prince or Princess of Arendelle in the future." Zack says, Vani smiles amd bows to her King and Queen.

"It would be an honor to serve you. My King." Vani says before standing next to the thrones. She smiles as she looks at the new King, with his wife, and childhood love at his side. Kathrina comes up to the throne, Kiki, and Rapunzel trailing behind her.

"And who would this be?" Elsa asks, Kathrina smiles at her.

"I'm Kathrina Keire, of Corona." Kathrina introduces herself, Elsa smiles, Zack gets up and wraps his arms around his little sister.

"Kat. Its been so long. How's mom?" Zack asks, Kathrina smiles.

"She's good. She was here, but she told me she had some things to do and she left." Kathrina says, and a look of sadness crosses both the siblings faces. Zack has a complicated relationship with both of his parents. He goes back to his throne beside Elsa and grabs her hand for support. Rapunzel waves to the King, and Queen. Kiki jumps into Zack's lap, and hugs him.

"I can't believe you're a king!" Kiki yells. Zack laughs, as he messes up her hair. She glares at him.

"I can't believe you're still such a brat." Zack says, playfully, Kiki glares at him, she then smiles and kisses his nose. "I know. You're sweet also." Kiki smiles, and Olaf comes up.

"Elsa! I want a hug! And you too Zack. Who's that?" Olaf asks, pointing to Kiki, who is sitting on Zack's lap, she gasps when she sees him, and jumps off of Zack's lap to get a closer look at him.

"Kiki, this is Olaf. A snowman I made sometime ago. He likes warm hugs." Elsa explains to the young girl, Olaf smiles and holds out his arms, Kiki gladly hugs him.

"He's so cool! Aw, I wish I had a snowman." Kiki says, frowning, Zack and Elsa exchange a look, and Elsa nods.

"Well, I could make you one. If you wanted." Elsa says, Kiki turns to her and jumps in her lap, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, could you? I would absolutely love him to death. He would be my best friend in the entire world, can you?" Kiki asks excitedly, Elsa laughs, and nods.

"Sure I can sweetie. How about we wait until it's winter, and then you can design him, and we'll come to Mantriella and I'll make him alive for you, how's that sound?" Elsa says, affectionately, Kiki nods enthusiastically, and kisses Elsa's nose.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. And I want you to know. You're like a big sister to me. Like how Zacky is my big brother. And now you two are married!" Kiki says, Elsa smiles.

"Thank you Kiki." Elsa says, Kiki smiles and hops off of Elsa, she runs off, probably to tell her mother about the plan. Zack and Elsa look at each other, seeing as how everyone else left while Kiki and Elsa were talking.

"That was sweet of you." Zack says to his wife, she smiles at him, lovingly.

"Thank you love." Elsa says, Zack leans in to kiss her, but is interrupted by someone coughing, Zack pulls away to look a the offending person, who interrupted his kiss. It's Anna, and Kristoff.

"I don't think so. Not yet, Zack. I would like a dance... Now, right now." Anna says, Zack laughs getting up.

"And if you would your majesty. May I dance with you?" Kristoff asks, bowing to Elsa and offering his hand, she giggles and takes it, letting him take her away, as Zack does the same with Anna. They begin to waltz.

"How is your night so far, King?" Anna says, smiling at Zack, he smiles back.

"Great so far. Except my mother left before I even saw her, and my father didn't even come to my wedding." Zack says, frowning slightly. Anna gives him a sad look.

"I'm sorry. Zack, that really sucks, but come on. You're a King now, married to my beautiful sister, and having a baby, is it a boy or girl?" Anna asks, Zack shrugs, with a smile, Anna's words made him feel better.

"We aren't sure yet. And, thanks Anna you really put everything into perspective." Zack says, smiling at Anna.

"You're welcome. Listen. Could I have your blessing? To marry Kristoff?" Anna asks, Zack gives her a smirk.

"Is that why you two separated us? So you could divide our power and ask while we're vulnerable?" Zack asks, Anna's grin fades, and becomes scared.

"Did it not work? Was I that obvious, drat." Anna says, causing Zack to laugh as he pulls her in for a hug when the song ends.

"Anna, of course you have my blessing, you and Kristoff both. Now, lets go find my wife, amd your future fiance." Zack says, holding his arm out to Anna, she takes it and lets him lead them back to the thrones. They see Elsa and Kristoff, and they can tell a similar conversation took place.

"I got their blessing did you?" Anna and Kristoff say simultaneously, then look at another each other in joy. "Of course I did! I love you!" Anna and Kristoff say again making the king and queen of Arendelle laugh.

"Zack!" May yells walking up, holding Nelson's hand. Zack turns to his friend.

"Yes May?" Zack asks, with a smile as Elsa moves closer and interlocks her fingers with his.

"Could we have yours and Elsa's blessing?" May asks, Zack shakes his head."Man. Is everyone trying to steal our night. Yes you can. Now call Toni and Kelsi up here so they can do the same thing." Zack says, and on cue the couple arrives. Zack turns to them. "I already know. You want my blessing of your marriage. You have it." Zack says, making the two girls beam.

"I knew I could count on you Zack." Toni says as she hugs her best friend.

"Yeah... Now, I would like to pick up where I left off with my wife, so if you would..." Zack says all the others nod respectfully and leave. Zack turns to Elsa and leans in to kiss her. She stops him by putting her finger to his lips, he opens his eyes, surprised. "Why?" He asks, her finger still in place, she takes it away.

"We may be married, but I haven't even had a dance from my King yet." Elsa says and Zack bows to her, offering his hand. She takes it with a smile.

"Well then, my Queen. May I have this dance?" Zack asks, looking at his wife.

"She smiles and nods, he leads her to the middle of the crowd and they begin to dance together. In that perfect moment, it's as if all other people in the room, everyone in the world, and everything around them melts away it's as if they're all alone, in their own little piece of heaven.

They knew that whatever happened next, they would face together and they knew the true joy that their child would bring to them. And for one perfect night Arendelle has two young rulers, A King with a heart of gold, and a Queen who was the true ruler of the ice and snow. They were in love, true, innocent, and perfect love. Euforia and Unity were in the air that night.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Probably three more, if i follow my plan. If anyone has a guess at the black haired girl who yelled at the wedding and her friend message me. And if anyone kmows where she got her line from tell me. I'll give you a hint, its from a favorite book of mine. Again hope you enjoyed, I may or may not update again. Hope you guys stick around for more, it's gonna be pretty kool. Enjoy yourselves, amd stay classy readers.**


	8. Chapter 8: Princess Ellie of Arendelle

**Hey, Im fucking back. Whats up? Bringing you the latest chapter, and introducing the arrival of the long awaited Princess of Arendelle. Ellie Anne Keire. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own frozen. Dont sue, assholes.**

Ellie Keire. That's her name. Daughter of Zack and Elsa, the King and Queen of Arendelle. A newborn not even a week old yet, the young princess was going to be given anything in the world. And god help whoever tried to stop her parents from doing it.

Queen Elsa held her new baby princess, still a bit weak from the delivery sits in a bed, Zack was out running the kingdom, but once he finished meetings he would be right up. Elsa smiled at her daughter as May walked in a big grin on her face.

"Hey. How's the little princess?" May asks, Elsa smiles, but she doesn't take her eyes off of Ellie.

"She's good. Anything you need May?" Elsa asks, in honest curiosity, May looks uncomfortable.

"Well. Actually there is. Advice. How would you tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant?" May asks, Elsa looks up at her, eyes wide.

"You're pregnant?" Elsa asks, already getting up, May nods nervously, and Elsa wraps one arm around her, making sure to hold Ellie where she won't get crushed. May smiles amd wraps an arm around Elsa. She expected to be reprimanded, but this was a much better reaction.

"Wow. I didn't expect this. Not that I'm complaining. Just a bit surprised." May says, Elsa pulls away and smiles at May.

"Oh, May, this is wonderful. You should just tell him. I'm sure Nelson will be thrilled." Elsa says, May smiles and nods at her.

"Thanks Elsa. And goodbye Ellie." May says lightly squeezing the baby's hand. Before she turns and walks out of the room, feeling less nervous then when she came in. Elsa goes back to sitting in bed, and she just rocks Ellie back and forth, lovingly for several minutes until Zack walks in looking exhausted.

"Hey you." Elsa greets, he nods to her weakly, and collapses onto the bed. Elsa looks at him, worried. "Are you okay?" Elsa asks, Zack shakes his head. Elsa frowns and puts Ellie in her crib, she moves over to Zack, she tells Zack to lean his head forward, Elsa places Zack's head in her lap, she begins to trace her fingers along his jaw line, coaxing a smile from her exhausted husband.

"Elsa. That's really distracting." Zack says, making Elsa frown, Zack opens his eyes and smiles at her. "That's a good thing. Keep going." Zack assures her, she smiles at him and leans down, kissing him. Just as Ellie begins to cry. "I'll get her." Zack attempts to get up, but Elsa pushes him back down.

"No. You're tired. I'll take care of her." Elsa says, firmly. With all the authority, and grace of a queen. She gets up and grabs her young princess. "She's probably hungry." Elsa says, blushing, even though Zack has seen every bit of her she still blushed at the thought of him seeing her feed their child. "Zack?" She turns to see his is fallen fast asleep. She smiles.

The next day Zack tells Kai to take care of his meetings. He was still tired from the day before. He decided to stay in with Elsa and Ellie all day. Zack smiled at his wife, she looked at him as she held Ellie.

"Did you hear? May's pregnant." Elsa said, Zack looks at her, surprised.

"Really. That's amazing. How far along is Anna now?" Zack asks, he had been so busy with work he head lost track.

"A month or so. Not very far. Does it ever bother you that your dad vanished?" Elsa asks, Zack frowns.

"Of course it does. But, It's not like I can hope to find him, he's one of the people who can completely vanish, without any hint or trace of where he's at." Zack responds, a hopeless look in his eyes. Elsa frowns at her husband.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have asked." Elsa said, with regret, Zack shakes his head and takes her hands.

"Stop that. It's fine Elsa. I just, I've accepted it." Zack tells her, she nods.

"Can you take Ellie for a while. My arms are aching." Elsa says to him, he smiles and takes his daughter into his arms. He smiles at her.

"She's beautiful. Like her mother." Zack said, almost absently, Elsa smiles. Their easy quiet and peace was shattered when Vani burst into the room.

"Good. You two are safe. I had to be sure." Vani says, relaxing considerably. Elsa and Zack look at her, confused.

"Safe from what?" Zack asks, Vani looks at him, worried for her King, and Queen.

"My sister... She is back. I saw her, and she was heading for the castle." Vani tells them. Zack and Elsa look worriedly at one another. Zack gives Ellie back to Elsa, who puts her in her crib, kissing her forehead.

"Vani. You go warn the others. I'll inform the guards." Zack orders, Vani bows to him and rushes off to warn the others. Zack leaves Elsa and locks the door, to ensure no one can harm her or their child. He warns to guards of Mari's arrival, and then he hears something sickening when he reaches the top of the stairs, Vani, Anna, Kristoff, and May all come running, they arrive at the door of Zack and Elsa's room at the same time as him, he wastes no time kicking the door in, he sees the balcony doors open, and the room empty, nothing is out of the ordinary except a knife right above the crib, holding up a note.

Zack runs over to the note. And begins to read.

'Dear King. If you wish to see your family again come to this location and claim them. You have 24 hours. RANDGNWEI KOSANE DATRNGI TOSP' Zack reads the last part in utter confusion. He had no idea what it meant. Anna reads over his shoulder, and is more confused.

"What's that even mean? It's just gibberish." Anna says, Zack nods and hands it over to Kristoff. Who looks over it with worry.

"I don't know what it means Anna." Zack says, anger in his voice. Not meant, or directed at Anna. It's anger at himself. Anger at the situation. That he couldn't hope to save Elsa, he didn't even know where to start.

"Don't get angry at her." Kristoff tells him in a protective way. Passing the note to May. Zack looks up and glares at him.

"I wasn't, and am not angry with her." Zack says, anger in his voice again, directed at Kristoff only partway. May looks up, surprised by Zack's anger, though she knows she shouldn't be. She goes back to reading.

"Calm down. We shouldn't be fighting now." Anna tells them both, Zack and Kristoff stop glaring at each other, both ashamed at their actions.

"I'm so-" Zack starts until Vani interrupts.

"The little minx! I know what this is! Its a coded location. We used to use them when I was in The Desolate Brotherhood. I assume, she is using a different coding style though." Vani explains, Zack looks at her, hopeful, but guarded.

"Can you decipher it?" Zack asks, Vani nods.

"Yes. It will take me a while but I will manage. I will need focus without interruption though." Vani says, not taking her eyes off of the note. Zack nods.

"Can't you use your powers? The truth thing?" Anna asks, Vani shakes her head, still not taking her eyes off the coded location.

"It only works with people. Not letters." Vani clarifies, Zack thinks then looks to May.

"What about your light May? Couldn't that help?" Zack asks, May thinks it over then shakes her head.

"Tried. Something is blocking my powers. We both know only one person is capable of doing that." May says, a worried look in her eyes.

"Andrea. But, why would she work with Mari?" Zack asks, May shrugs.

"I have it! The last word is Stop, or Post." Vani yells excited. "But that was also the easiest one." Vani says, her tone going back to calculating.

"Post... Stop..." Anna says, thinking. As is everyone else.

"I think it's... No, that can't be right." Vani says, scratching her head. Zack looks at it.

"Oaken? Who's that?" Zack asks, Anna shrugs, then Kristoff nudges her.

"Ow, what?" Anna asks, annoyed by his action, Kristoff rolls his eyes.

"Anna. Remember where we met?" Kristoff asks, Anna looks worried.

"Um, yeah..." Anna says, not so sure. Kristoff blinks at her, like she's an idiot, then she gasps. "Wandering Oakens Trading Post and Sauna. That why I didn't know, it didn't have the Sauna at the end!" Anna yells like it's the most important thing in the world. And right now it is, because it's something, a well needed lead. Zack gets up.

"Vani, that should good?" Zack asks, Vani thinks it over and nods.

"Sounds quite right!" Vani yells, everyone starts rushing around gathering things for the trip. Zack is ready first and doesn't wait for anyone, on his way Olaf stops him.

"Gimmie a hug!" Olaf demands, Zack shakes his head.

"Come with me." Zack tells him, grabbing Olaf's arm and dragging him with him. He gets on his horse, and Olaf climbs up after him. Anna and the others are out in seconds, right after Zack.

"Where are we going?" Olaf asks, Zack gives him a grave look.

"To save Elsa." He answers before riding off, the others not far behind him. Meanwhile in a dark basement. Elsa is chained up, and Mari is smiling at the baby in her arms.

"Baby. Do not worry. All will be over soon." Mari smiles at Ellie, who cries. Elsa gives a worried look to the woman chained up next to her.

"Mari. Release them." The woman demands, Mari glares at her, she places the baby on the ground and marches over to her, putting a knife to her throat.

"Quiet Andrea. You live because I need time. Do not think you are inclined to make demands of me." Mari tells her in a threateningly low tone, Andrea glares at her.

"What do you want with us?" Elsa asks, referring to herself and the young princess. Mari turns to her, advancing on her, and getting eyelevel.

"I want Vani. She is a traitor to the order and must be punished accordingly. You and the child are merely bargaining chips. Afterall who would choose a personal guard over their wife and child?" Mari asks, in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Zack will find a way to stop you." Elsa threatens, and Mari laughs in her face.

"Don't try and resist, as long as Vani is in my custody, all will be forgiven. But... You were a contract. And I failed because of Vani. Maybe I should reconsider my plan. Afterall, the head of a young princess should mean just as much as her mother's. Yes perfect!" Mari squeals, looking at Ellie, who continues to cry, it breaks Elsa's heart that she can do nothing to stop Mari, her chains are immune to her powers.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Elsa threatens, Mari laughs in her face once again, and Elsa gets an idea. She inhaled some air and blew it at Mari, it came out cold, dangerously cold, it makes Mari cough and she falls to her knees, but after a few moments she recovees and smacks Elsa.

"Another outburst like that, and I'll decapitate her in front of you." Mari threatens, and Elsa knows she means it. The situation seemed so hopeless, so Elsa just passed out, hoping that her love would come to save her.

Hours later, Elsa doesn't know how long, a banging is heard on the door. Mari simply ignores it until she hears the door fly inward and a figure walk through. The footsteps lead to the counter then stop. Then head for the basement door. It is locked so it is kicked in. It is Oaken, the owner of the place. He has to duck due to his tall stature, he regards the scene with a curious look.

"What is going on here?" He asks, looking at Elsa, and Andrea chained to a wall, and Mari holding the baby. "Why is the Queen chained up?" He asks, suspicious that no one answered his question. He had a previous meeting with the King and Queen so he knew them, and they were quite fond of him also.

"Oaken! I-" Elsa starts but Mari smacks her, Oaken glares at Mari, and marches up to her. He still towers over her, but she is unafraid.

"You won't touch me. Not while I have the princess in my arms." Mari says, smugly.

"You're right. But I will." A voice sounds from nowhere and Mari is punched in the face, she drops the baby, but it is caught by Oaken, who is very gentle. The figure has a Mantriellan snowflake but inverted on his shoulder guard and cloak.

Mari staggers back, and wiped the blood from her lip, glaring at the unlikely savior. She says his name as if it is a poison. "Bondeshire." Elsa gets hope, just a tiny bit, but it's enough to take root, she was going to be rescued!

"I will not allow this Mari. You will either flee or die." Bondeshire said. Like a challenge. He knew he could easily kill her. He also knew running away would get her killed by her superiors. So, he knew she was going to fight.

"How about you die..." Mari proclaims, taking her daggers out of their holders, Bondeshire smiles, he uses a large amount of spirit energy to summon a big double sided blade. He glares at Mari, who is mesmerized, along with Elsa and Oaken. Andrea smiles, she's seen it all before.

Mari rushes forward at an inhuman speed, only to meet Bomdeshire's well timed kick. She flies back against the concrete wall of the basement. She slumps to the ground, unconscious. Bondeshire turns to Elsa, and undies her bindings, offering her a smile as he does so, then goes over to help Andrea. Just when Zack followed by the others burst into the room.

"Zack!" Elsa yells, running to him, and throwing her arms around him, he smiles and hugs her back, Olaf jumps around because Elsa is safe.

"Here is your daughter your majesties." Oaken says humbly holding Ellie out to them, Zack takes her and kisses her forehead. Vani marches toward Mari's unconscious form.

"Dad. You saved them." Zack says to his father, who is trying to sneak away, but stops. He turns to face his son.

"I couldn't let them die. I know how much they mean to you. I never told you before. But I approve of your relationship. And of my Granddaughter." Bondeshire tells Zack, who smiles and walks up to him. "What is it boy?" Bondeshire asks, Zack laughs.

"Shut up and hold her." Zack commands, authority in his voice, beyond his years, Bondeshire smiles and takes his granddaughter into his arms.

"She's got your eyes." Bondeshire states, Zack nods, and smiles. Bondeshire hands her back to Zack. "I must leave. But I will be in touch." Bondeshire tells him before leaving, Zack sighs, and turns back to the group who all hug Elsa, relieved she and Ellie are okay. Zack goes to them, cradling his daughter in his arms.

"Were so glad you're okay Elsa." Anna said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Thank you." Elsa responds, Andrea looks awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hey. Elsa, are you hurt anywhere?" Andrea asks, Elsa stops hugging Anna to look at the woman. She nods, Andrea walks over to Elsa and puts her hand to her forehead. Power flows through Andrea's hand and into Elsa, healing all her wounds, and curing her headache. Andrea takes her hand away.

"Wow. I feel a lot better now. Thank you Andrea." Elsa says sincerely, Andrea smiles and shrugs.

"Its not a problem at all Queen." Andrea says, smiling at her, Elsa nods.

"We should leave now." Kristoff said, panic lacing his voice, as Oaken notices him.

"Aren't you banned for life?" Oaken asks, Kristoff looks worried and runs away, Anna starts laughing then calms down.

"Sorry. Wait for me!" Anna yells running after Kristoff, the others follow after her. Vani has Mari in cuffs, and makes Elsa freeze them so she can't escape. They all head back to the castle, relieved that the Queen, and young Princess are safe. Zack takes extra satisfaction that he found out his father didn't hate him after he tried to sell them into slavery. Everyone was exhausted by the time they got back they just fell asleep. They woke up for dinner that night.

"I would like to say how glad I am that everyone came out of this unhurt, amd that my daughter and wife are safe." Zack says, he is seated next to Elsa at the head of the table, Ellie is being held and fed by her mother.

"Not to steal the moment, but I have an announcement, I'm pregnant!" May squeals excitedly everyone cheers, and Nelson looks happy, but worried.

"You are?" He asks, May nods happily.

"Yupperoos You're going to be a daddy!" May says affectionately, grabbing Nelson's arm and nuzzling his neck, he smiles and kisses her.

"Hey, dont be getting too frisky over there!" Anna yells happily, everyone laughs at her outburst. When they settle down Vani speaks.

"My King and Queen, I am truly sorry I caused you so much pain. If only I had acted sooner, none of this would have occured." Vani says shamefully, Zack and Elsa exchange a look.

"Vani. Don't beat yourself up about it, you couldn't have known about this. It isnt your fault." Elsa says to Vani, who smiles and nods.

"Sorry my Queen." Vani tells Elsa, who just waves it off.

"I would like to say, that I am honored to have another princess joining us tonight." Kristoff says out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah! It is Ellie's first dinner with us isn't it!" Anna exclaims happily.

"Yeah. It is." Elsa said, smiling at the young princess in her arms.

"The first of many, I declare a royal toast. To My daughter. Princess Ellie Keire of Arendelle!" Zack yells holding up his glass, the others rise and toast to the newest member of the family.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did send in reviews. I would also like you guys to send in ideas or things like that for the last two chapters. What do you want to see in the coming chapters? Hope you guys enjoyed again, goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9: Time passes quickly

**Hey guys. Its nearing the end. I hope you guys sign up for the SYOC im having for the sequel to this story. And i know Toni hasnt been in it much. But I may also release something special just about her. Maybe if you guys want to read it. It wouldnt be too long. Just a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own frozen. At all. Dont sue, or Ill sick Toni on you, and she can be a bitch.**

Ellie Anne Keire, the Princess and heir to the throne of Arendelle woke up with a yawn, her hair al over the place. She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She jumped off the bed, she was excited it was her eighth birthday. She looked around her room excited to start the day and ran for her bathroom to get clean. Once she finished she got dressed then ran down the halls for her daily morning routine.

"Kiana!" She yells as she see her cousin, cherry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, eight months younger then her. They run and grab eachothers hands jumping in delight. It had become their thing. Everyday. Everyday they would chant.

"One two three together, clap together, snap together, you and me together, knees together, freeze together, up or down together, princess crown together, always be together, you and me!" They sang together while clapping their hands. In the middle of the empty hall. Well, almost empty, Vani stood at her bedroom doorway, watching the two young princesses. As she did every mourning.

"One two three together, clap together, snap together, you and me together, knees together, freeze together, up or down together, princess crown together, always be together, you and me!" They finished their chant and began running through the halls. Vani just chuckled to herself at the young girl's mischevious antics. She walked down to the grand hall for breakfast.

"They say a princess, is full of charm and grace, they say she always, knows her place!" Kiana sings to Ellie. They are running through the halls until they see their shared nanny.

"They say a princess, wears pink and frilly clothes. They say she never laughs, and snorts milk out her nose. They say she's calm. They say she's kind. They say she never speaks her mind, or freezes nanny's big behind!" Ellie sings firing a blast of Ice at their nanny.

"But you and me, weeeeee. We know better!" They sing simultaneously as they run off.

"Young lady you are in so much trouble, when I tell your father-" Their Nanny yells, but they can no longer hear her.

"How come you can do that and I can't?" Kiana asks Ellie, who answers with a shrug.

"I don't know, I wish you could though." Ellie answers her and they begin running through the halls again.

"They say a princess, is super duper sweet!" Kiana sings as she pushes Ellie, who giggles at her.

"She doesn't fight. She doesn't sweat" Ellie sings, swinging at Kiana who ducks her hit they run to the table and Kiana grabs a drink, finishes it and puts it back on the table before they leave the room, they didn't even stop running.

"And you never see her eat!" Kiana sings before burping, Ellie giggles at her. "They say a princess, doesn't climb and scrap her knee." Kiana sings while jumping on a sofa and tripping, Ellie pulls her up and they approach their tutor.

"They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's teeth!" Ellie sings firing another blast of ice, hitting their tutor in the teeth.

"They say she's poised!" Kiana sings as they come to a stop in front of the courtyard door. They face eachother.

"They say she's fair!" Ellie sings back to her.

"She never mentions-" Kiana starts but Ellie helps her finish.

"UNDERWEAR!" THey both yell giggling.

"And longs to see the, world out there!" Kiana yells as they both push open a courtyard door. Revealing the bright light of day.

"But you and me, weeee. Have big ideas of our own, for the distance someday when we're grown!" They both sing, and Ellie takes a regal looking pose.

"When I'm queen." Ellie sings, and Kiana wraps her arm around her.

"And I'm your right hand." Kiana sings to her, Ellie smiles.

"You'll get to travel-" Ellie sings they both finish.

"Throughout the land!" They sing together.

"I'll tell them of my cousin, and the magic things she can do!" Kiana sings.

"We'll take care of our people, and they will love-" Ellie starts to sing, and lets Kiana finish with her.

"Me and you! No one can tell us, what a princess , should be. As long as we're together, you and me." They finish singing with a hug, they start giggling at eachother, and someone clears their throat, making the two princesses look their way.

"That was new." The young boy said to them. He was a month younger then Kiana. He had light brown hair, almost blonde in the sunlight, green eyes, and around his neck was a dark blue Mantriellan bandana, that had been his mothers, before she gave it to him. Ellie smiles at the boy and runs to hug him.

"Link! You missed it! We sang through the entire castle!" Ellie said enthusiastically, she was exagerrating just a bit, but that was okay.

"That's awesome!" Link said, full of energy. Kiana gets restless.

"Guys. We should get to breakfast, our parents might be waiting." Kiana reminded the two of them. Ellie nodded and let go of Link.

"Race you two there!" Ellie yells, running off, and coating her trail with a layer of ice so they couldnt follow her. Then she bumps into someone and falls down.

"Ellie. What did your mother say about using your powers on people?" Zack asks, looking down at his daughter, she laughs, nervously.

"Well. You see- Oh, forget it. I'm sorry, and hungry... Is momma waiting for us?" Ellie asks, regaining her energy, as she jumps up, Zack laughs.

"Yes, she is Ellie. Come on." He says, she takes his hand and smiles as he leads them to the grand hall. Ellie sees her mother regard her with a look, she didn't look too happy.

"Uh oh. She looks mad, does that mean she's gonna reprimand me?" Ellie asks, Zack laughs.

"Big word. Very good. Your tutor is doing well, and you still froze her teeth." Elsa says, dangerously, Ellie's prediction was right she sheepishly sits next to her mother, as her father goes to sit on the other side of his wife.

"I'm sorry momma..." Ellie said sheepishly, her mother gives her a stern look.

"Ellie, I've told you. Do not use your powers on people. It can be very dangerous. I'm glad you're able to control them, but don't use them excessively." Elsa reprimanded her daughter, who nodded listening to her as Kiana and Link entered the room, being escorted by Nelson.

"I found these two slipping on a long trail of ice. Said they were racing Ellie." Nelson explains, Esa gives her daughter the stern look again, and Ellie sighs.

"Want me to go thaw it?" Ellie asks, and Elsa keeps her gaze for a second more until shaking her head.

"Its fine Ellie. Kai could you?" Elsa asks, and Kai nods.

"Of course madame." He says, before getting up and seeing to the ice.

"Where's mom?" Link asks, looking up at Nelson.

"She'll be here any second." Nelson tells him. And sure enough May bursts into the room. Panting, followed by Anna.

"Whew. Almost beat ya!" Anna says, punching May on the shoulder.

"Were they always crazy?" Ellie asks her parents. Who both respond with a yes.

"Anna. May. So glad you could join us. Sit please." Zack tells them, they do so. Kiana sits between her mother and father and Link sits beside his father. Zack smiles and looks at everyone. They've been together for years.

"Excuse me!" Elsa yells, standing up, and holding up her glass. "I would like to propose a toast. In honor of my daughter's eighth birthday!" Elsa says, cheerfully, everyone cheers and toasts, Elsa sits down.

"So... Ellie, what do you wanna do today?" Zack asked. He arranged for Kai to take care of all his and Elsa's meetings for the day.

"Anything I want?" Ellie asked, and her father nodded. "Well, I really want to go to the north mountain, and see momma's ice castle!" Ellie said, enthusiastically. Elsa gave a worried look to Zack, but he smiled.

"Sounds good. We could have Uncle Kristoff take you three up on the sled, and we could follow behind in the carriage." Zack said, coming up with a plan. Elsa looked at him.

"What if it's too dangerous?" Elsa asks, Zack gave her a considerate look. She cared so much about the safety of their daughter. Zack put his arm around her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Elsa. We'll be following right behind Kristoff and Sven." Zack comforted her, she sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But you three have to wear seatbelts." Elsa commanded, and Ellie, Kiana, and Link groaned. Once breakfast was finished they suited up for the trip. Elsa, and Ellie weren't bothered by the cold so they stayed in their dresses for the day. The three kids got into Kristoff's sled, Kiana sat on her dad's lap. Once they were all situated they rode off, everyone else following in two carriages total. They encounter a problem about halfway up the mountain.

A sled, burned, in their path. They couldn't go around it, the forest was too thick around them. Kristoff and the others went to investigate it, though Vani insisted the King, Queen, and kids stay back.

"This happened recently." Kristoff said. The sled was still smoking slightly, Kristoff went around the other side to look at it. "No trace of people at all. No footprints or anything." Kristoff told the group, he looked worriedly around.

"What happened?" Anna asked, and Kristoff looked at her.

"Anna, go wait in the carriage." Kristoff ordered as he heard a rustling in the woods, Anna glared at him.

"Oh, I don't think so- Waaaaaaa!" Anna yells as a hand touches her back, and she runs to Kristoff, who looks angry, until he sees who it is.

"Toni?" Kristoff asks, Toni waves to him.

"Yo. You seen Kelsi anywhere?" Toni asks, a scary desperation in her voice. Kristoff and Anna share a look.

"No... Why? Is she in trouble?" Kristoff asked panic in his voice. He cared for her like a sister. She basically was his sister.

"I think so... Maybe. We were camping last night, and I woke up, and she was gone. I went looking for her. And now this... We just bought this thing." Toni said, running her hand over the burnt sled. Now Kristoff begins to get a deep sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, you should stick with us. We need to find her." Kristoff said, wasting no time, and having the others help him push the burnt sled out of the way, then climbing in his sled. He had the kids stay in the carriage so Toni, and Nelson, who was a tracker help him search for his sister. They continued on, fast, but also alert.

"God damnit. You better be fucking okay." Toni said, wringing her hands in worry. Kristoff looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. But he also understood her worry. He had the same thing going though his head. Then the real trouble started.

An elderly woman lay in the snow. They got out to check on her. Kristoff checked for a pulse, and found a faint one.

"We need to help her." Kristoff said, and though his worry for his sister was great, he couldn't just leaf someone die, Toni on the other hand didn't care.

"We need to fucking find her. There's no fucking time to waste." She reminded him, they were both right, and wrong. Kristoff ignored her, and began to work at saving the woman, when Toni got angry. "Stop worrying about the old fucking hag! We are leaving now. She's gone!" Toni yelled, and Kristoff sighed. He put the woman down, accepting that he couldn't save her. Then everything went wrong. The woman stood up, perfectly fine. And waved her hand, muttering a single word.

"Somnus." She whispered, but it was heard by everyone. Forcing them to sleep.

Toni was the first to wake up. Her adrenaline still pumping despite being asleep. She looked around, no moments of wondering where she was, she was wide awake. And for one reason. Kelsi was right across from her. The woman who was not as feeble as she looked glared at her. With a single beady black eye, the other was glazed over and ruined. She seemed to be hunched over, but appeared larger then life.

"Lookie here, Kelsi. Your wife has woken up." The woman said, Toni got a bad vibe from her. An intense hatred filled her.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Toni demanded, her voice low and threatening. She sounded ready to kill. The woman let out an insane cackle at Toni's words and tone.

"My, my. Someone has got quite a mouth. We ought to sew that shut." The woman said, looking at Toni with her one good eye. "This has been a fantastic day. I found this little beauty. The King, Queen, and their little girl. Oh, we have lots of work, lots of work indeed." The woman said again, once again cackling.

"Toni..." Kelsi said, desperately trying to hold onto consciousness.

"Kelsi! I promise I will find someway out of here!" Toni yelled, and the woman looked at her with such utter disgust it made her feel sub human. Like some sort of experiment on display.

"Quiet you. There will be time for your words later. I like your voice. Maybe I shall take it for myself." The woman said, and just then Zack stirred. She went over to him and gasped. "My my. Your eyes. They are like jewels. I will definitely take them." She said to him, he blinked trying to comprehend the situation.

"What happened? Where are we? Where are they?" He asks the last question, and the woman knows he's referring to his wife and daughter, she smiles in a sickening way.

"King, you have a great many enemies. Such as my grandson. Hans. The poor boy, imprisoned for wanting to rule. You are a hypocrite." She says, in a disgusted way. Zack blinks at her.

"He was imprisoned because he was a fucking psycho." Toni says from the other side of the room, she is smacked with a cane. She spits out some blood, glaring at the woman.

"King. Your friends may escape for one price. I take your wife's powers for my own. You leave here blind, and she leaves here mute." She directs her cane at Toni. Zack glared at her, sickened.

"How about you let us go." Zack warns. The woman makes a disgusted face.

"No. I offered a deal. You will not negotiate with me." The woman said, walking away from him. Ellie wakes up, she is tied up she discovers that the ropes don't block her powers. So she freezes them while the woman is busy. She shatters them, the woman looked at her.

"Let us go." Ellie demands. The woman is surprised at first, then snaps out of it.

"I should have known you had powers." The woman said nothing more. But Ellie glared at her. And she clenched her fists, then fired a blast of ice at the woman, hitting her directly in the heart, it was enough to freeze her solid instantly. She freed everyone else, amd they thanked her, and Zack and Elsa comforted her. Toni hugged Kelsi.

"I thought I lost you..." Toni said, crying for the first time in forever. Kelsi smiled, she was happy to be embracing her once again, she thought she as done for.

"Toni. Can we live in the castle from now on? I'm done with the woods." Kelsi said, and Toni nodded.

"Fuck yes. I'm done too." Toni said then looked into Kelsi's eyes, and they kissed. With an intense burning passion of true love.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean. I'm sorry I didn't listen momma." Ellie apologized, but Elsa just hugged her crying.

"You did the right thing Ellie. I'm just sad you had to do that." Elsa told her, Ellie looked up at her and nodded.

"I'll have the guards do a sweep of this place later. We have to get to the ice palace." Zack said, and Toni sighed.

"Well, about that. Marshmallow kind of lives there." Toni told him, Zack's eyes widen.

"I'm sure he'd allow Elsa up there. And me and everyone else too, if she told him to." Zack said looking at Elsa who nodded. So they all ventured up to Elsa's old ice palace, and Marshmallow let them in once he saw Elsa. She told him to allow all of them passage and he did, treating them with respect. They spent a long time there until they decided to leave to celebrate the party, which Kai, and Gerda were setting up all day.

"Happy birthday Ellie!" Link said happily to his best friend, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and everyone thought it was cute, and whispered of young love, and arranging marriage. But one person looked upon the event with hate. Prince Hans. He was released from jail several years ago, and has been plotting his revenge ever since. He would have Arendelle, and Zack and Elsa would just be a footnote in history when he had his way.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Ooh, Hans is back and plotting revenge, what will it be? Something to overthrow The King and Queen, duh! But seriously. Next chapter is the finale, again sign up for the SYOC its gonna be dope. Have a nice day, and tell me what you think if youve got the time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Vani's Vengeance

**Okay everyone, here it is. The finale to Frozen. Warmth of Love. But do not worry, the story will continue. But, not this one necessarily. You know? A sequel story, set to be a SYOC at the moment. Check it.**

**I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read this story. You all are awesome peoples. I'm serious, you guys make my day, I love writing. Thank you guys genuinely.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Frozen. Ooh, Last one! (Writes sequel and has to do it more.) **

Zack paced the throne room, uneasy. He had a feeling something terrible was going to happen. Soon. Ever since that woman, kidnapped them, and mentioned her relation to Hans, he had been on edge. He sent out scouts in every direction for a week now, and no one had seen a trace of Hans. Not in the north mountain, or the surrounding areas. He had sent a letter of warning to Divan, and to his sister Kathrina to warn the King and Queen of Corona. But no word back yet.

"My King, you should relax. Leave the worrying to me." Vani said, watching Zack with worry, he disregarded her, and continued pacing. Just then Elsa entered the room, followed by Ellie, and a teenager about sixteen from the look of her. Blonde hair, and violet eyes. She had a snowman, or snowwoman trailing behind her.

"Elsa. Who is this?" Zack asks, worry masking any brain power he wanted to give at figuring it out. He was too stressed at the moment, the teenager glared at him.

"Wow. You've changed bro. How dare you not recognize me. And Ollie." Kiki says, looking at the snowwoman trailing behind her. Who was always happy.

"Kiki?" Zack asked, Kiki nodded, and Zack smiled then frowned. "You should be somewhere safer." He tells her.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked in disbelief, Zack regarded her with a look. "I brought her here to see you, to help you de-stress because I see how you act now." Elsa told him, hurt, the temperature begins to drop, but Ellie grabs her mother's hand.

"Listen Elsa, I appreciate that. But that's the last thing I need right now. I'm a target, we all are. She isn't safe here." Zack said, firmly, and Elsa sighed.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this Kiki." Elsa told Kiki, who shrugged.

"Ollie, go find Olaf. While I find my own boy." Kiki said cheerfully before walking off, to find a boy to hang out with.

"You shouldn't have brought her here. She's in danger Elsa. How can you be so blind?" Zack demands, Elsa recoiled, he had never yelled at her before, they had never even fought. Sure a few small things but those were easily glossed over, she had never seen him, so... So angry...

"Don't yell in front of Ellie. And I brought her here to calm you down. This whole mess has gotten you upset." Elsa told him, he glared at her.

"I'm just trying to protect us. I'm not going to lose you, Ellie, or anyone else either." Zack responded. Then sighed. "I'm sorry, just really stressed." Zack told her. Elsa smiled, happy to have the situation resolved.

"Good. I'm glad we have that settled." Elsa said, just as Toni burst into the room.

"Guess who I just fucking saw!" Toni yelled, and Vani got ready to run.

"Hans?" Zack asked, Toni nodded.

"Yup. Out in the center of the village." Toni said, and Vani was off, running as fast as she could, determined to stop Hans. She gets to the square in no time and sees a figure in a hood, she walks up to them, and pulls them into an alley.

"Who are you?" Vani demands, and the figure takes their hood off, its not Hans, just someone Vani hasn't seen before. Before she can move, she hears familiar laughing.

"So predictable." Then as she turns around her head is slammed into the cement wall. Knocking her out cold. Meanwhile back in the castle, they await Vani's return.

"She just left, calm down." Toni said, Zack was pacing again.

"What if she gets ambushed?" Zack suggests, Toni scoffs.

"Please. She has been trained by assassins she'll be fine. Don't be such a bitch." Toni said, Zack glared at her.

"Just because she's trained doesn't mean she can't get knocked out." Zack said, and Toni just shrugged.

"I'm sure she's fine." Toni said, but Zack still didn't believe it, he knew something bad was going to happen.

"I just... I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen." Zack said, and Ellie clutched her mother's hand.

"Stop that. You're scaring her, love." Elsa told Zack, and he looked at his daughter, his expression showing regret.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ellie." Zack said, and he meant it. He didn't want to scare his daughter at all, he just wanted her safe.

"Is Hans a bad person?" Ellie asked, and Elsa closed her eyes and sighed with sadness at the memories.

"Yes Ellie. He tried to hurt your mommy, and aunt." Zack explained to his daughter, she nodded.

"Is Vani gonna hurt him, like I did to that woman?" Ellie asked, Zack looked at her, the same sadness Elsa had in his voice.

"I don't know Ellie. If he tries to hurt us, maybe..." Zack told her. May burst into the room, panicked.

"Have you seen Link?" She asked, frantically. In truth no one had seen him,

"I thought Nelson took him hunting." Zack told her, she shook her head.

"Nope. Nelson's looking for him in the town, he was playing with some other kids." May told them. Zack looked at Toni, with a worried, and grim look, but inside he was gloating.

"Shut up, its just a coincidence." Toni said, dismissing anything Zack was going to say. He glared at her.

"Toni... We might have to face facts, it could be Hans." May said, and Ellie gasped, Elsa held her tighter.

"Can you guys stop talking like that. Ellie is scared." Elsa stressed to the others.

"Aw. I'm sorry Ellie. I shouldn't talk like that. I'm sure they're just busy somewhere..." May said and then nodded, praying she could believe her own words. Just then Kristoff walks into the room, Kiana behind him.

"Is Anna here?" He asks, everyone looks around concerned.

"No... Last time I saw her she was with Kelsi at the chocolate shop." Elsa said, and Ellie nodded, she was with her mother at the time.

"Kelsi? We have to go save her!" Toni yelled, Zack walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off.

"Toni. Stop that. You're scaring the girls." Zack told her, in an authoritative voice. Toni grumbled something about Kings and their tones being dickish.

"Uh oh..." May said, everyone stared at her. Waiting for an explanation. "I just got a flash, Hans' mind is very clear, and loud... He- You may want to cover their ears." May said, and Elsa covered Ellie's ears, Kristoff did the same for Kiana. "He has our friends. Everyone who's not here is there." May told them. Everyone looked around with grim expressions, for their friends.

Meanwhile in a dark room Hans enters, glaring at the inhabitants. Anna, Kelsi, Nelson, and the boy, Link. He had other, worse plans for Vani. She was the one who humiliated him even further, she was a dangerous opponent.

"Hans..." Anna said as she saw him. He didn't look as good as he did before. His eyes were red rimmed, from sleep deprivation. Eyes bloodshot. Pale, cheeks sunken in. He looked sick, in more ways than one.

"Anna. Its good to see you again... Sadly you won't be here much longer..." Hans told her, and Anna's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Nelson asked, he looked over to Kelsi, she was in bad shape, Hans has beat her when she tried to escape.

"Oh. I'm selling all of you into slavery. Don't worry, you won't live past the first week. But Anna, and the boy are truly valuable. A boy with powers. Exotic, fetch a high price, they should be here soon." Hans explained, he could tell them because soon they wouldn't be his problem, except Vani, she got a different purpose. She had hurt Hans, she would know pain.

"What's he talking about dad?" Link asked, Nelson glanced at his son.

"Nothing son. Don't worry about it." Nelson said, trying to protect his son from the truth.

"Don't lie to the boy. Soon you're going to be a slave. Owned body and soul. By the Desolate Brotherhood. Just then a black rift opened in the room, and a man dressed in Desolate Order robes stepped out.

"Hans. Have you come through for us?" He asked. Hans nodded and gestured to the soon-to-be-slaves.

"The boy is possessing a power. The red headed one is the Princess." Hans explains, The man walks up to the boy.

"We will see..." Then he smacks him across the face, Nelson's rage boiled over and he tried to escape. But Hans punched him in the gut. The man moves to Anna, unimpressed. He grabs Anna's chin. "Not the prettiest thing are you?" Anna growls at him, and he slams her head into the stone wall.

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" Kelsi yelled, trying to protect her sister-in-law. The man marches over to her, and slams her head into the wall as well.

"You will learn not to speak out." The man tells her. Hans turns to him.

"I must go. And see to my other prisoner." Hans told him, the man nodded.

"We shall discuss price when you are done." The man said, and with that Hans left him, and went over to Vani's personal cell. She was chained in the middle of the room. Hans enters the room, and smiles codescendingly at her.

"You are a godless monster!" Vani yelled as soon as she saw him. He just smiled and moved towards her.

"Now now... You should learn to enjoy this, we will be at it for quite a while..." Then he takes off his pants. Meanwhile far up in the north mountain...

"You sure you know where your going?" Kiki asked, and Olaf nodded.

"Yup, I'm sure of it." Olaf said in a cheerful tone, Kiki wasn't so sure but since she trusted Olaf to have a 'relationship' with Ollie she trusted him enough to lead them to the right place if they were going to stop Hans, they needed help, big, big help. They reached the stairway to Elsa's castle. And they climbed and walked right into the front doors. Marshmallow growled at Kiki, growing ice spikes.

"Hi! Marshamallow, we need your help to save Auntie and her friends." Olaf said cheerfully, Marshmallow considered it. Then jumped in the air.

"We go save Auntie together! Friend?" He points to Kiki, who laughs.

"Yes. I am Marshmallow." Kiki told him, and he jumped up and down, making the castle shake, then picked up Olaf, Ollie, and Kiki, then ran off, following Kiki's directions, she had seen Hans drag Anna and Kelsi into a abandoned house. She would save them, and Zack would be so impressed, he would regret not remembering her.

"Ooh. Stop right here, there it is!" Kiki yelled as they approached a small abandoned house, Marshmallow waited for his orders. "Go! Smash into the house! Then I'll say something clever when they see us!" Kiki yelled, and Marshmallow let out a roar and smashed into the house, falling through the floor, nearly landing on Hans, who had a knife to his neck. "Hi! I'm Kiki, The Single White Rose of Mantriella, and I'll be your rescuer today!" Kiki yelled and recognized Vani.

"Kiki?" Vani asked, and in that moment of distraction, Hans punched her in the face and she stumbled back, he was about to run when Marshmallow recognized him, and pushed him against a wall.

"So that's what those look like. Huh, don't see anything impressive." Kiki said absently, and Hans glared at her, Vani put her nice to his throat again.

"I told you what I'd do to that thing if you tried to run. Didn't I?" Vani said, dangerously, and what she did next ensured that Hans could never again try it again. He screamed in pain. The man from the Desolate Brotherhood had come to check on the commotion, and was smashed against the wall by Marshmallow. Before anyone could interfere he created a black rift, and fell through. It closed after him.

"What was that?" Kiki asked mesmerized by the rift.

"A way to travel from one place to another instantaneously." Vani told her, and Kiki nodded.

"Ooh, so like a portal thingy?" Kiki asked, Vani nodded.

"Yes, like a portal thingy." Vani said, accepting that Kiki would call it that regardless of what it really was. Then she turns to Hans, fury in her eyes. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your throat right here." Vani said, repeating one of the first things she ever said to him.

"Because, I know powerful people." Hans told her, and Vani glared at him.

"Not good enough." Vani said, then cut Hans throat, and when her crumpled to the ground, she spits on his corpse. Kiki stares at Vani's ruthlessness. Vani turned to Kiki, still angry, then calms down and puts Bianca in her holder. "We should go free the others now, no?" Vani said, and Kiki nodded. They saved the others and headed for the castle.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Anna asked, Vani turned to her.

"Lets not talk about it." Vani said, and left it at that, they arrived at the palace and everyone rushed to the person that was missing.

"Is that Hans' blood?" Zack asked Vani once they were out of earshot from the kids.

"Yes. It is. He tried to take my most valuable possession. By very honor." Vani told Zack, he nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry." Zack told her, and he wasn't just sorry she almost had a horrible thing happen to her, he was sorry because she had to do a horrible thing like kill him, after everything she's been through.

"I know I will be hunted so I shall leave to protect you from harm. But I want you to know, I will always be watching, from afar watching, to make sure you and everyone else are still safe." Vani explained.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Zack asked her, she shook her head.

"Easier if I don't. Faking ones death successfully requires almost no one to know. But I've done it before. I will be fine, do not worry about me." Vani told him, he nodded. "I am going to leave. To clear my mind of today's events, and you are going to say that I fought valiantly against many wolves, and you only found this." She touches her shoulder guard. With the The Snowflake Mantriella symbol.

"I promise. Vani, take care of yourself." Zack said, and she hugged him.

"Take care of them." Vani told him, referring to Elsa, and Ellie, and everyone else. "Take care of the kingdom. And most importantly, Take care of yourself, Zack Domino Keire." Vani said, then she left the room.

**There it was. The conclusion to Frozen. Warmth of Love. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hans had it coming, where'd that Desolate Order dude go? I dont know. Where does Vani go? What does she do? We may never know... Well, I will, you guys maybe if you want a story about her. Okay, thank you again, and Peace!**


End file.
